Tails sexual adventures
by AdventureKing2017
Summary: Tails is now fourteen years old and like each one that hit the teenager years he is going to face a bunch of things he never thought it would happen to him.
1. Chapter 1 Training With Amy

It was a rather sunny day in the green hill zone. The sky was a gorgeous shade of blue; the grass seemed to almost shine in its usual verdant splendor. The soothing rhythm of the ocean lapping at the shore made for the perfect training area.

Tails the fox, almost like a brother to the famous hero Sonic the Hedgehog, had always looked up the blue blur like a brother. Whether it be riding the rails atop the Egg Fleet with their good friend Knuckles to battling "Eggman" himself in one of the doctor's latest schemes, he had come to realize that Sonic was always looking after his "brother" even when he didn't mean to, and in several cases, the self-proclaimed "fastest thing alive" had nearly paid the price!

After Dr. Eggman's latest defeat, Tails has resolved to get stronger by whatever means necessary. While he was extremely close to Sonic, he hated to admit it but he wasn't the most charismatic of teachers, as the hedgehog stated himself "I can't really teach you anything, you just have to do your own thing!"

Realizing this was probably not the best advice to go with, especially with Eggman most likely gearing up for another attack, the twin tailed Fox had sought aide from a different source. Sonic's self-proclaimed love interest, Amy Rose.

Tails had contacted Amy hoping she would be of some help in the training department, but little did he know he was going to get more than he bargained for! As he stood leaning against one of the many poles that dotted the landscape, he sighed and looked up at the clear crystal ball that rested on top of it. It wasn't like Amy to be late.

Fixing his shoes, he scanned the horizon as the grass ebbed and swayed, and sure enough, Amy was sprinting towards him, hammer in hand.

Tails: Great! There's Amy, a little late but I don't mind!

Tails sees Amy wearing a white tight shirt and a white tight spandex shorts coming to him that made him blush a little thinking how much Amy grow up in the last couple of years.

Amy: hey Tails sorry for being late.

The orange furred fox just stares for a moment. Everything about Amy seemed so different, yet, she was still the same pink haired hedgehog that he had known for most of his life now she was with 18 years and him with 13 years. She was the same, at least when she wasn't chasing her "boyfriend!" Tails stutters for a moment, his thoughts racing as he looks Amy up and down. His tails flow in a circular pattern behind him as he tries to gather his thoughts. His mind concentrating on Amy's well, feminine physique.

Tails: T-thank you for coming Amy! I I am rather glad you agreed to this. I know you are rather busy these days, so thank you for making time for me this afternoon.

A visible blush is soon seen on the young fox's face, though he does his best to hide it. He manages to muster a small and shy smile.

Amy: No problem, you ask me to help train your body right? Well let's train hard *jumps happy*

Visible beads of sweat appear on Tail's forehead as he watches Amy jump. Her massive breasts seem to flow so elegantly with her body with each jump, jiggling tightly against her choice of attire, and her rear doing the same.

Tails: Y-yes, I cannot wait Amy. Now, where should we start? I haven't the faintest idea on how to train. Sonic only really just had I run with him...

Amy: oh really? Then let's see how fast you can run *wink* let's go.

Tails: yes!

With that, Amy sprints away from Tails. He is taken aback by how quickly she is able to move, even with carrying her massive hammer!

Tails: Hey! Wait for me!

Stretching for less than a second, he jets after her. His feet barely touching the ground, and with the help of his twin tails, are soon able to close the gap. Well, not before getting a view of his friend's rear. It seems to jiggle and shake with every step she takes forward, and the young fox seems to enjoy every second of it!

Tails: (huff) Wow, (pant) Amy you sure are fast! A lot faster than I remember!

Tails quickly moves so he keeps pace with her, with him to her left, Amy looks behind her quickly to answer him.

Amy: well i kind of became much faster when i was trying to get Sonic because he always run away from me.

Tails: I see (why would he run from all this?) *huff*

Tails continues to quicken his pace with Amy, as the pink Hedgehog seems to be almost toying with him in a way as she was going incredibly fast, with Tails having to kick it into overdrive to keep pace with her.

Tails: *Pant* *huff* So, Amy, how far did you plan on running? *huff*

Amy: Ok we can stop now.

Amy suddenly stop as tails pass by fast going to the bushes.

Tails: Ahhhhh *fall in the bushes*

Amy: are you ok?

Tails rubs his head for a moment. It looked like he was seeing three rather busty Amy's in front of him!

Tails: Ohh, my head. Yeah, I think I will be alright; A little more warning next time would be nice though!

Amy: hahaha sorry i get a little carried away sometimes, ok let's Stretch a little and take a break before we start again.

Tails slowly gets to his feet, helped by his twin tails and exhales.

Tails: Y-yeah, I think I could use a stretch after that! How should we start?

Amy: let's bend over and try to touch our feet's with our hands.

Tails: S-sure, that sounds good to me. I got this.

The young fox exhales and spreads his legs. Then, bending his torso, he plants his hands on the ground, though it takes a surprising amount of effort. He didn't stretch very often, as his tails did a lot of the work for him when he exercised, he put so much effort his tails start to sway making Amy giggle a little.

Tails: what is so funny?

Amy: your tails are so cute when they sway like that.

The fox's face turns a bright crimson. He wasn't used to getting compliments about his tails, especially from a now incredibly lovely Amy.

Tails: T-thank you Amy, I appreciate the compliment. Am I d-doing this right?

Amy: Very good, now hope you ready for Squat.

Tails: yes i am ready.

Amy: let me show you how it's done.

Tails watches in awe, the pink hedgehog stretches her arms for a second, and begins her squat, her torso soon goes down, and her massive rear seems to almost get larger as she does so. It jiggles and wobbles as she squats, her pants almost tearing themselves apart. that only makes things more hard, and when i say hard i mean hard on his pants as he start to sweat more looking to the amazing sexy and beautiful hedgehog, his hormones really attacked him. His breath soon becomes rather shortened as he gazed upon her booty. His face was bright red, and his form began to shake a little.

Tails: W-wow Amy, you sure are g-good at this!

Amy: thank you Tails, i do this all the time when i ready for some running, aghnn this feels good, are you feeling the burning?

Tails: yeah is freaking...hot.

Amy: Great now we can keep our running.

Amy look to some point of the sky and takes her hammer and throws away in direction of her house.

Amy: this time i run with no hammer.

Tails: wow that thing look heavy-yeah, being able to run unencumbered might make things easier.

He stretches again, and smiles. He was going to get to see her ass in motion again, but when she start she was running faster them before now that she was without her hammer letting a surprise tails behind.

Tails: Hey Amy, wait up!

The fox quickly sprints after Amy, but she still has a considerable lead on look to him and say meanwhile her ass shake around.

Amy: C'mon tails keep up you can do this.

The young fox flashes a sort of nervous smile as he pushes his tails to spin faster to propel him forward.

Tails: T-thanks Amy! I would have to agree with you!

The pair continued to run, beads of sweat dripping from both parties, as they came up to a rather typical obstacle! One of the many loops that dotted the verdant landscape. Its massive height would even dwarf a small building! At the base of it, were several what looked like treadmills spinning at a rather fast space that were normally used by Sonic and his friends when they wanted to perform spin dashes rather quickly!

Tails: A-Amy! Is this part of the workout?

The young fox's voice breaks a little as he struggles to keep up, even the turboprops of his tails failing him a little.

Amy: Of course silly! Come on!

The pink hedgehog bolts ahead of him, and makes contact with the revving plates, though something goes wrong! As she curls into a ball, a nasty looking root catches her foot! Amy then trips from her spin dash landing with her massive booty right in the path!

Amy: T-Tails! Look out!

She cries out for Tails to stop, but it is too late! The young fox was already at the treadmill like devices; his body curved into a ball and was speeding towards her at almost terminal velocity! The next moments happen in slow motion. Tails feels like he hits a wall, or in this case, Amy's booty! He can briefly feel its warm and soft bumper like surface before it propels him into the lake with a comical like "boooooing!"

Tails: what? *sees what is happening* wahhhhh.

The fox falls in the lake getting wet from the splash he got himself into after the epic booty boing on Amy.

Tails: W-wow, that certainly threw my for a loop, uh, thanks for the save Amy!

He shakes his head for a moment, his fur dripping wet, then take a couple of seconds for him to notice then he hit her booty like a trampolim,but he try to hide his shame and just laugh for what it happen in the lake.

Tails: ahahahahaha! That was rather, strange wasn't it? I feel like I hit a warm pillow!

Amy then remembers that Tails accidently hitted her ass and blush like a tomato after that.

Amy: Y-you are refresh now are you? Well then let's stop our running for now and make some exercise on our body.

Tails: Y-yes, I think that is a good idea let's do that.

The young fox flies out of the water and lands, he shakes his fur to try and get dry, Tails finishes drying himself off, and takes his position next to Amy, curious about what she was going to teach him next.

Amy: Let's make flexion's to help our arms to get stronger.

The orange furred fox nods in agreement.

Tails: Ok Amy that sounds good. Now how would we do that? Could you show me?

Amy: silly tails don't you know what a flexion is? Here i show you.

the pink hedgehog lay down on the floor and put her arms on it as she start to push up and down, Tails could see her sweaty breasts shaking up and down when she moves, Tails' eyes follow the pink hedgehog's tits as the rise and fall, his pupils matching their movements.

Tails: Oh, so that is how you do it. You are really good at this Amy.

Amy looks at Tails and similes.

Amy: Ok Tails, this one is rather simple. I need you to start by laying down/

Tails: L-lay down?

Amy: Yes silly, come on this will be fun!

The young fox lays on the warm ground, the grass tickling his fur here and there.

Amy: Good, now get ready! I am going to lay on top of you and you are going to lift me up!

Before Tails can protest, the curvy pink hedgehog places her back in his hands, and he struggles to hold her up.

Tails: (ohhh fuck she is so heavy, such a heavy fucking booty)

Struggling to lift Amy, his arms quivering as he does so, Tails struggles to make the exercise, is so hard for him with Amy the good thing was feeling her ass on his back.

Amy: c'mon tails put more effort;

Tails: ughhh (is not that easy)

Amy giggles a little, and she can't help but smile.

Tails: A-Amy, this is rather hard. A-are we done yet?

Amy: C'mon give one last shot of determination.

Tails: O-ok!

He heaves and pushes up harder with his arms. Beads of sweat appearing on his face as he pushes up, then he falls Tired of it and then Amy get off the young fox back for his relieve but also missing the feeling of her big booty on his back.

Amy: Not bad at all Tails.

Tails: *huff* *huff* Thanks Amy, that *pant* was rather hard.

Amy: ok Tails i guess you got enough for today; we should go back and take a shower.

Tail's thoughts race excitedly as he imagines Amy showering.

Tails: Y-yes, I think a good shower is in order.

In that moment he starts to think, would Amy let him shower on her house or he should go to his house? Amy stretches for a second after he hears she talking.

Amy: Well Tails, you ready? I needed your help with something so do you mind if you shower at my place? I have plenty of room.

Tails: oh sure why not? Let's go there right now hehe *said nervously*

The pair swiftly makes their way to Amy's house. It is a rather small cottage. On the edge of a lake, it is the same pink color as most of her possessions. Small animals play along the shores of the lake, and the somewhat enjoyable scent of the water is ever present, the pink hammer was exactly on her house next to the grass.

Tails: so...pink

Amy: *giggles* I had a feeling you would like it!

Grabbing her hammer, and opening the door she gestures for Tails to follow her inside.

Tails: you can say i like all the pink you are *whispers to himself*

The two of them get inside, Amy let her hammer in the couch and tells Tails she is going to take a shower and take her smell of sweat out and then he can take a look and feel at home. The fox thinks to himself how easy it would be to just take a quick peak at Amy while she showered his mind racing as he does so. He wait a little until he can hear the sound of water coming out, going all quiet to the bathroom he slowly opens the door and see her clothes on the ground as he hear she singing in the shower with a curtain covering her only showing her shadow.

Tails (to himself): No way! This is going to be great!

He quietly tip toes into the bathroom, making sure to remain hidden. He then sees Amy pink and sexy panties, he pick it and tries something a little pervert and smells the panties making a funny face.

Tails: *Snnnnnnnnnnnnf* so that's what they smell like... I never thought they would smell this good *whispers*

the young fox start to have a big boner after that, it was really hard not letting Amy see his boner after looking so much to her body, his hormones were practically screaming at him to do something about his boner.

Tails: D-damn it. My my dick. It hurts, it needs to release into something.

Amy continues to shower, not knowing that Tails is in there with her.

Tails has a wicked idea, he take off his pants and showing off his seven inches erect manhood and start rubbing Amy Sweaty panties against his member meanwhile Amy was really close to him singing.

Tails: (ohhhhh so moist)

Tails continues to masturbate, using the pink hedgehog's panties as sort of an enhancer to his he sees Amy stopping showering what alerts him that she was going to get out.

Tails: Shit! I have to hide! He drops the panties that were wrapped around his cock and looks around. He thinks it might be best if he exits the room.

Amy get out of the Shower completely nude After Tails get out, he curses himself for not having the chance to see the sexy pink hedgehog nude.

Amy: Hmm? It sounded like someone was in here. Oh well!

She steps out of the shower and stands in front of the mirror. She hefts her bust up and it jiggles as she lets it go, Amy says with pride how hot and sexual she is, so she wonder why she was still single, Amy remembers in that moment all the time she tries to be with Sonic but he dint see to think of her more than just a friend.

Amy: Damn that Sonic! Why won't he love me? I need to find someone who can appreciate me!

Tails scream at Amy outside.

Tails: hey Amy is you done?

Amy: Tails? Hmmm *think* yeah almost i just going to put my clothes and you can come.

Tails: Well it is about time! I am still very sweaty from our workout and I would like to shower now.

Tails pass by Amy like he dint masturbate some time ago with her panties, Amy start to think about tails.

Amy: (To herself): Mmm, maybe Tails? I mean he is old enough, and he is rather cute...

Amy then start thinking about How tails grow up and change after he got thirteen and that he wasn't such a little kid, not quite an adult but he was cute and care about her or unleast be by her side.

Amy: Mm, Tails sure is different than he once was, we practically grew up together.

Meanwhile that Tails was taking a shower, taking off his pants showing his boner that it dint go down like at all it only got more hard when he pass by Amy and sniff the scence of vanilla from her skin.

Tails: Fuck Amy is so hot, and she smells so good. What I wouldn't give to fuck her.

He turns on the shower and the warm water envelops his body, meanwhile that Amy start to have some perv ideas and before she knew she start to go to the bathroom and try to see how Tails grow up in the manhood department.

Amy- (i feel like such a perv, what i am even doing?)

She peers through the crack in the door, and can see Tai's clothes on the ground, and his form in the shower. His hands holding his rather large cock, Amy gasped from that shadow of his member, she was shocked to see how big that Fox member is.

Amy: Oh my god, is that really his cock? It looks so big, and so…so good.

Tails start rubbing his member with his hands thinking about how big Amy ass was, how it shake so much or how her boobs jiggling all over the place when she walks.

Tails: Oh oh Amy, how much I want you.

He whimpers as he strokes his cock, and Amy can only stare., When Amy heard her name by Tails she Blush.

Amy: did he just say my name?

Tails: A-Amy, how I want your body. Sonic doesn't know what he is missing.

He continues to stroke his cock, Amy get closer from where Tails was and he dint seem to see her approaching. Tails continues to stroke his cock and moans happily, imagining fondling the pink hedgehog's tits and ass, Amy by accident trips her feet on something, Tails hear that and get easy to see if it's someone, Amy get out of the bathroom really Fast letting the door just a little open.

Tails: is someone here?

Tails looks around, and notices that his clothes are in a slightly different spot then they once were, and shrugs. Once everything is done Tails was outside Amy house and Amy was in the door.

Tails: thanks for the help today Amy.

Amy: N-no problem Tails. Did you need anything else? Anything I can do for you?

Tails: well...no i good, after today i guess i going to be sore the next day hehehe but i guess that is how it works right?

Amy: Yeah, that is right. Would you like to stay the night? I mean it is getting rather dark.

Tails: i...i don't know, wont i be intruding?

Amy: of course not.

Tails sighs happily as he returns back into the house. Amy looks rather pleased herself, in that day forward Amy rose finally start to love someone else.


	2. Chapter 2 More then friends?

Tails: So Amy, I forgot to say before, how much I liked your house; it seems rather big though for only one girl. Does it bother you at all?

Amy: Well, it is rather big sometimes, though most of the time it is ok.

Tails: so you want to sleep now or you usually do something else?

Amy: I usually…

There is a loud crash of thunder outside which cuts her off.

Tails: wow looks like it started to rain out there, this thunder was a big one.

Amy: Yeah, I will say. You aren't afraid of thunder right Tails?

Tails: i use to be when i was a kid but that is in the past now.

Amy: Good, glad to hear it. Of course it doesn't bother me either (well...maybe just a bit)

Tails: you were saying something before the thunder right? What was it?

Amy: Well, I was just saying how my house is rather big at times.

Tails: *Yawn* sorry i am kind of sleepy.

Amy: It is ok Tails! I have to admit I am kind of tired too!

Amy then realized that she got only one bed, and she had two options; let Tails sleep with her in the bed or in the couch.

Tails: So, uh, Amy. How many beds do you have?

Amy: uhhh i have...one bed.

Tails: oh! Ok I can sleep in the couch.

Amy: what? No way you are my guest, you don't need to sleep in the couch…you can sle-sleep with me we can share.

Just hearing and thinking on sleeping with Amy in the same bed almost give it Tails a boner, he blush at what her friend had said.

Amy: *blush* (I can't believe I just said that ohhhhh my god) no need to be shy ok?

Tails: who me? Hahaha of course not, we can share it with any problems.

.

.

.

.

After their conversation Tails with a pair of white shorts was in Amy room lay down in her bed looking to the ceiling blushing.

Tails: how did it end like this?

Once he finish talking Amy arrives to her room after changing to her pajamas, she was wearing a black tank top which shows how big her boobs are and a tight pair of pink shorts with black marbles all around her ass showing how big it was all tight, after seeing this view Tails cover his crotch under the sheets.

Tails: (Holy shit) N-nice pajamas.

Amy: T-thank you (this is so embarrassing, Tails is seeing me in my pajamas, I don't use this tank top much because I usually sleep only with shorts) so we better go to sleep right?

Tails: S-sure if you want.

Amy then climbs into her bed, almost in a show off like manner, allowing the young fox a good look at her rear, as well as her large bust. Tail's heart starts to thump again in his chest, small beads of sweat forming on his face. He gulps, and his throat rather dry. He never figured this would happen to him. Well, not exactly. He had always hoped of finding someone someday, but he wasn't expecting it so soon!

Amy: C'mon Tails, it is so cold out here. I thought I left a window open or something.

The orange fox sort of can't get himself moving, it takes what seems like an eternity to command his feet to move towards the rather comfy looking bed.

Tails: R-right, sorry Amy.

the fox get up to see if there was an open window and it was but just a little open, he get up and quickly go close it before Amy could see his boner.

Amy: So was there anything? Her eyes flutter rather, flirtatiously as Tails readjusts his blankets to better cover himself.

Tails: Uh, N-no Amy, there wasn't anything. I thought the window was open too since you mentioned it, and I could have sworn I had felt a chill.

Amy and Tails get to try to sleep in the same bed; it was embarrassing and makes their hearts thump. Amy tries to sleep too, but the presence of the yellow fox in her bed makes her too nervous, as well as a pinch of excitement which courses through her veins like fire. She tossed and turns, but she is having a hard time denying her feelings for Tails who is in a similar situation next to her. he could smell the sweet fragrance coming from her,it was delicious and exciting he felt like jumping on her any second and smell her body, he turn his head around trying to sleep and after five minutes he did sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After a good while the sound of thunders got loud and it wakes the young fox a bit scared by the loud noise.

Tails: *yawn* ohh man that was a big one, did you hear that Amy?

Tails sees that Amy was sleeping and seeing this Tails smiles and rub what he thinks is her head in the pillow covered by the sheet but when he hears some moaning he stops, then when he take a look to the other side of the bed he sees Am face sleeping next to his feets, so what is him rubbing now? He take the sheet off seeing his hand on her Big rear, this makes him sweat and go red, his hand was in her ass by accident but still, he was touching a girls big butt for the first time, his boner got the most erect he could and almost had a nosebleed.

Tails: *cover his nose* (oh shit! Oh shit! Amy butt I am touching her butt ohhhhhh my god)

The young fox think on taking his hands out of her but he fails every time he tries, like he dint want that moment to end, so he whispers to himself that maybe a little more of that won't hurt. He start groping her friend big ass cheeks with both his hands massaging them slowly, nothing rough or fast or else she might wake up, Amy moans a little by that like she was enjoying this in her sleep, all that it was on Tails mind was happiness he felt like touching a cloud, it was so soft, so smooth.

Amy: S-Sonic.

Tails: Hmm?!

Amy starts talking in her sleep and start moving her to the bed and in one second before the young fox could see what was coming to him she jumps on the bed and Tails get her big rear right to his face getting smashed by her ass in the bed before he could say anything.

Tails: hmhmmp? (What the hell?)

Amy: you idiot, you never look at me like a woman.

Amy press her ass more letting the young fox smothered by her Butt, he could feel every inch of her ass and the smell of strawberry lotion she passed.

Amy: this body is never going to be yours I going to teach you not to mess with me.

Tails: hmpmphmpphm (Amy you are dreaming)

Amy: TAKE THIS.

Amy lift her ass up and then makes it go down smashing the poor fox face, it was a combination of Pleasure and then pain as this happens ten times before she stops and tails can breath and not get his face smashed by her rear.

Tails: *cough*cough* Ow my face! Amy is sleepwalking? Her ass was heavy.

Amy start to move once again going back to her original place in the bed and this time she start to hug Tails tightly between her big boobs making him blush again, his boner was big enough to poke her belly under the sheets.

Amy: I found a soft plushie hihihi ZZZZZZZZ.

Tails: ohh (OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Amy boobs are on my face ohhh they smell so good) I guess I can't escape her hold.

After the experience of having Amy ass in his hands and getting crushed by such ass, Tails sleep the rest of the night between Amy boobs hugging him like a plush.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was morning and Amy was slowly opening her eyes.

Amy: *yawn* what a good sleep hmm?

She then notices that she was hugging a sleeping Tails between her boobs, she blush and let him go.

Amy: W-what? Did I do that? It must be when I was sleeping, how could I do this?

After getting embarrassed for sleeping in the same bed with Tails between her boobs she finally see the big boner the young fox had it under the sheets, this made her eyes go wide and by impulse she gets more closer seeing it with her eyes, she smell it like it was some kind of drug making her want to make a move.

Amy: oh my god this smell is so strong, I can't control myself anymore I need to touch it.

Amy then start to touch his member, she could feel it hard in her hands like a rock, her heart was beating fast like it was going to come out of her mouth, she never thought she would be doing this kind of stuff with Tails.

Amy: m-more.

Like she was getting high by Tails cock smell she start to slowly take his shorts out and when she does that his member jumps out slapping her face like a whip.

Amy: Ouch wh-ohhhh.

She see the big and twitching member of the young fox, his balls were big showing that he dint masturbate for a while, well he did in her bathroom but she interrupted him, Amy mind start to go blank by the size and smell of his dick and her mouth starts to open and gets more closer to his dick like she is going to suck it.

Tails: *yawn*

Amy: (SHIT)

Tails start to open his eyes and when he does so he sees he was in the same way as before but this time no boobs between him, his eyes shoot open in surprise, seeing the girl he had such a crush on was only a few inches from his cock! It felt so full, and her mouth was so close too, but he stopped.

Tails: A-Amy? What are you doing?

Amy then realizes what she was about to do, and immediately backs up, away from his cock.

A-Amy: N-nothing, I mean I just thought that

Tails: I mean you had my cock in your hands; it looks like you were going to suck me off.

A rather large blush appears on the pink head hog's visage.

Amy: I I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself!

Tails: Amy.

Amy: I-it's a good day outside right? How about you go to your house and start doing...i don't know inventions? hahaha.

Amy start making excuses trying to talk about this and Tails in one second was with his normal clothes outside her home

Amy- see ya soon *close the door*

Tails: ….she almost suck my dick *start nose bleeding* holy shit.

Tails walk away by the green zone hill thinking about everything he did, his workout with Amy, sleeping in the same bed with her and almost getting his dick sucked by her, but did she really wanted to suck his dick? Doesn't she love sonic? Think on that makes his boner grow as he remember the face sitting and butt crushing he got from Amy, all he wanted was to go home and be a good long time in the bathroom masturbating thinking about her body.

.

.

.

.

*Next Day*

Tails was outside his house next to a beach, he was thinking if he should keep working out with Amy or it would be to awkward after what happened, the young fox is taken away of his thoughts he received a call on his cellphone and sees its knuckles.

Tails: hello knuckles.

Knuckles: hey Tails I got something for you, I found a weird black emerald and I think is one of eggman artificial chaos emeralds to power up his weapon.

Tails: oh! That seems interesting.

Knuckles: I can't take it to you personally but I send it to you a while in a package, take a look.

Tails: looks like I got some work to do after it arrives.

What Tails dint see is that someone in the shadows was looking and hearing what he was talking about and the figure giggles.

?: a black emerald? Seems nice.


	3. Chapter 3 Elegant Thief

It was a few days later and Knuckle's words had been on Tail's mind for the last few mornings when he wakes up. Everything as of late was like a dream. His time with Amy had been, well, incredible to say the least, he had barely believed it!

He and Amy were sitting at her decently sized table having some breakfast that they had made together. It wasn't anything spectacular, but Tail's brain had been craving something to eat so he could figure out what Knuckles had been talking about.

Amy: thanks for receiving me in your house Tails.

Tails: Of course Amy, it is my pleasure after all! But I can't stop thinking about that Emerald that Knuckles was talking about.

Amy takes a sip from her coffee and after that start talking.

Amy: you mean that one he find it? Sounds interesting what did you discovered?

Tails: Well that is the thing! I have been studying it and it is stumping even me! The only thing I know is that seems to be resisting my efforts to study it, I can't even figure out if it is artificial or something! I know the color is different but still.

Amy: hmmm i don't know anything about science but if you say *drops the sugar* ups

Amy drops the sugar in the ground, she then get up and bend over to get it, her classic and red dress was tight and small that lets Tails see a good and amazing view of Amy big ass and her white panties, he spit the coffee after that surprise. A rose red blush immediately appears on Tail's face. He still wasn't used to seeing Amy's well developed rear.

Tails: D-do you need help Amy?

Amy: no? I just getting the sugar.

It was hard for tails to hold up after what happened last time, both of them were acting normally but inside they were embarrassed but they need to hold that up.

Tails: S-Sorry Amy, I just thought I would ask as all. I am wondering who would possibly know more about this emerald that Knuckles was talking about.

The pink girl gets the sugar and put it back on the table.

Amy: i was thinking about what happened last time Tails.

Tail's mind races again, to everything that happened. He gulps a little and exhales.

Tails: Oh you w-were Amy?

Amy: yes i remember how much my heart raced, it was so good and wild, and did you feel the same Tails?

She says that getting closer to him almost with her boobs on his chest.

Tails: *gulp*Oh oh yes. I remember too. It was something else huh? I felt my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I did feel the same.

Amy: I like it; i want to feel that again.

Tails: Y-you want to feel it again?

Amy bends over a little with her arms around and up her boobs making a naughty smile.

Amy: want to feel it again with me?

Tails: YES! A thousand times yes! I want to!

the young fox get ready to finally have his hands on Amy rose big boobs,but before he could do that a huge loud sound start to ring and before he could say anything he wake up on his lab next to his cellphone, Tails shakes his head to clear the tired thoughts from his brain. Everything seemed so real, so so vivid. But then it hit him. He was back in his lab. It was a rather small room, filled with whirring computers and bubbling chemicals that he had been experimenting with. On the large table in front of him sat parts to an engine. It was a prototype for his new plane, the Typhoon, that he and Sonic had discussed working on to help him keep up, not to mention being able to counter Eggman's flying robots, which had proven more than a match for Tails by himself recently, as the evil scientist's machinations had been evolving recently, becoming more and more advanced and powerful in combat. He even looked at his hand. Where once was Amy's loving body, was only a socket wrench that he had been using earlier.

Tails: Oh... oh my head. What happened? I guess it really was a dream huh? Ahnn *says sad*

The phone continues to talk; he must have hit the answer button by mistake

?: YO! Tails! Pick up the phone man, it's me, Knuckles! Come on man I need to talk to you! This is important.

Tails: *groans* yes here is Tails what do you need?

The young fox mind again drifts after hearing the Echidna's voice. Knuckles had been a close friend to him and Sonic for as long as he could remember, with the red echidna being the muscle of the group, Tails being the brains, and finally Sonic who was the speed. He then returned to the present.

Knuckles: Hey buddy, sorry if I woke you up. I wanted to talk to you about this strange emerald that I found. I think it might be a fake or something, I don't know for sure, and since you are a lot smarter than me, you were the one to call!

Tails: yeah yeah you told me that, i got to say that is not fake, it's a real emerald but not a chaos emerald, i don't know exactly what it does but, it's not easy to figure it out.

Knuckles: Really? I am glad I called you first! I have to say I haven't seen anything like it! Do you have any idea why it is black like that?

Tails: well it can be a lot of things i was going to try more tests but i end up napping...hey did you see Amy those days?

Knuckles pauses for a minute before answering.

Knuckles: Amy... Amy... Hmm, I think I have! I think I saw her the other day. I think she said something about looking for you, though my memory isn't the best.

Tails: (your head is never that useful anyway) did she say what she wanted to talk with me?

Knuckles: OH yeah! Not that you mention it, she did say something about wanting to talk to you! To be truthful I don't really remember what she said after that, only that she was looking for you.

Tails: and how long is being that you talk to her?

Knuckles think for a second.

Knuckles: Hmm I really only sort of bumped into her. She was working out or something, so we only talked for a few moments.

When he said working out Tails mind drift away thinking of her rear jiggling away and start to drool but soon he get back to reality.

Tails: ok thanks for it, i will tell you what the emerald is once i finish.

Knuckles: All right buddy! You got it. Oh and say Hi to Sonic for me! It has been a while!

Once the call is over Tails go back to the lab trying to figure out what the black emerald does.

Tails: ahnn *sigh* i guess is time to go back to work, this is getting bit solitary.

The emerald itself seemed almost identical to the seven he was used to seeing, except well of course it was pitch black, rather than one of the normal varieties,He had placed the strange stone in one of his many machines that was working on analyzing it.

Tails: Ok this time i will find out about all your secrets.

Meanwhile Tails tries to see the secrets of the emerald, but he dint notice someone spying on him from the shadows outside his house. The figure is rather curvy, gazing into the window. It is clearly a female, but who it was exactly was a mystery, save for a few people.

?: Perfect. That's right kid; just study that thing so I can take it. Do all the hard work for me.

She starts to get inside the house silent as the night, even knowing it was afternoon, she just can't wait to put her hands in the beautiful jewel. The young fox doesn't even see what is behind him and the last thing he remembers is someone poking his shoulder and turning his head around.

Tails: Huh?

The mysterious shadow sprayed a spray on his face,making him cough and start to see everything badly then he falls on something soft in front of him looking like a big pair of boobs.

?: Sleep well little fox.

after a while he starts to wake up feeling a little bit of pain in his head and dizzy too, he hears a voice calling to him and then he felt something soft and comfortable which his head rested and also smelled good.

Tails: hmm nice *rubs it*

?: Kyaaa.

Tails hears a feminine voice and surprise by that he open his eyes realizing he was with his head in Amy lap, she was sitting in the floor of his house with his head on her lap and just received a grope to her thigh. He quicly Jumps away from her.

Tails: WAHH! Amy? What are you doing here?

Amy: oh good you are awake,I thought you might be hurt.

Tails looks into Amy's eyes. His head hurt like hell.

Tails: Ohh, Amy, how long was I out? It feels like someone hit me really hard. I hey, where is the Emerald?

He looks over to his machine that was studying the dark emerald, though it looked partially broken, and sure enough the Emerald was gone.

Amy: what emerald? I dint see anything.

Tails: it's an emerald Knuckles find it and i was going to investigate it. Now it's gone someone steal it from why? I mean, as far as I could tell, the Emerald wasn't doing anything in particular. It just seemed to ignore all of my tests...

Tails sighs in partial defeat. He didn't have the foggiest of who took the emerald from him, or for what purpose.

Amy: well think with me in this one, who do we know that is crazy for gems?

Tails then remembers. His mind was still fuzzy, but he remembered. He remembered very well. There was only one person he could think of that would have snatched his emerald so precisely, so elegantly.

Tails: Wait a second... it makes sense now. It has to be Rouge! She must have taken the emerald!

Amy: Rouge stole your emerald that is just like her she can't get her eyes out of gems, it's an obsession.

Tails: i need to track her and take it back, who knows what it could happen.

The fox thinks for a moment. He hadn't seen Rouge lately, and why of all times now she makes her presence known, to steal his emerald of all times.

Tails: Maybe you should come with me Amy. Rouge can be a bit, well, hard to talk too. Maybe you can help me.

Amy: Sure and i kick her ass if she don't listen to us.

Tails: let's try to avoid this, I am sure if we ask her, or knowing Rouge, we will probably be able to buy it from her or something, perhaps a trade for something of equal value.

Amy: we don't have anything worth a gem and that is not from her it yours, that thief will see.

Tails: You are right Amy. Maybe we should just focus on finding her first.

Amy: but how are we going to do that?

Tails: i got a device i use to track the chaos emerald, if we had luck i can use to follow that other emerald if he got some energy inside then i can maybe see it.

Amy: That's a good idea Tails! That is probably our best bet!

Tails nods and walks over to one of the many shelves lining his workshop, and starts to rummage around, looking for the device in question. He found circular Radar which he presses the button trying to find a signal of energy.

Tails: C'mon luck dont abandon me.

The radar beeps for a few seconds, it scanning the nearby area for traces of the black emerald's unique signature. Finally, it beeps again, several lights going off.

Amy: I think it found something Tails!

Tails: Great! Let's go we need to get to her.

Tails and Amy run for it out of the house and right to the quest of taking back the black emerald,But where was Rouge? will Tails and Amy Get Rouge and Tails will Discover what the black emerald really does?


	4. Chapter 4 Amy vs Rouge

On the top of a tree in the Green hill zone was the elegant Thief ROUGE THE BAT, looking the brightness of the black emerald in her hands, Rouge had an obsession with gems, if they have powers or not it does not matter she just love to accomplish those plans of her getting gems.

Rouge: Look at this babe I got a pretty one this time, what was the little fox Doing with this?

Tails: I was studying it.

In that moment Rouge is surprised by the Tails and Amy that tracked her and where under the tree looking to her.

Tails: I going to need that Back Please, I need to understand the mystery behind that Black emerald.

Rouge Puts the Emerald deep her cleavage that sinks and disappears, she get out of the tree and jumps next to Tails Touching the top of her big Boobs in her pink shaped heart Uniform top.

Rouge: you want it back? Then stick your hands here and take it *smiles*

Tails: *Blush intensely like a tomato* W-wh-What? Well-i-i don't.

Amy sees the way Rouge is acting to Tails and Get Mad, she wants to take her hammer and pound her head and put her to sleep for messing with Tails.

Amy: HEY! Stop that right now.

Rouge takes some steps away and begins to Laugh.

Rouge: Hahahaha after all this time is still so funny to mess with you little fox.

Tails: My name is TAILS (Curse you perfect pair of Boobs)

Rouge: you grow up a little and are using Pants too, good to know you are not like Sonic.

Tails: I know right? Just because we got fur it doesn't mean we can run around with no…HEY don't change the subject.

Amy: That Emerald is not yours Rouge give it back to Tails.

Rouge: This emerald don't Belong to Tails either so why should I give it back?

Tails: Knuckles found that mysterious emerald and I am trying to figure it out what it does.

Rouge smirks a little at Tail's statement. She wasn't surprised in the absolute least that he had been studying it, though she had no intention on giving it back, especially since she now knew that it had been Knuckles who had previously found it.

Rouge: Mmm, oh I bet you are trying to figure out what it does little fox, but I'm trying to figure out something more important with it anyway.

Tails: Uh, and that is?

Rouge: How much I can sell it for that is! It has to be worth something if you two came running all of this way to find me. *She smirks and laughs to herself, as her busty chest jiggling as she did so*

Amy: Do you think we are going to let you sell something that might be dangerous? No way.

Rouge: i can make a nice good deal if you want Pink girl, but i got to tell you, you grow some meat in those bones, i remember how flat you where before those wonder Twins you have now.

Rouge points at Amy busty Chest and giggles. A crimson blush appears on Amy's face as Rouge indicates towards her chest. She was right, she had been almost as flat as a board but that was the past, and her fist clenches in anger.

Amy: You know what? Yeah, I was fucking flat before! Bite me! But now I'm not. My jugs are big, if not bigger than yours you bimbo!

Tails blushes as they argue, he didn't want to admit it but he was enjoying himself immensely.

Rouge: OH look at you, thinking you can compare yourself to me? well you can say i am the most sexy here Just ask little fox there, i know he is looking at me more then you.

Amy: Oh yeah? How about we actually compare our tits you bimbo! Or are you scared?

Rouge: Oh you have got to be joking! Bring it on bitch!

Amy doesn't say anything in retaliation she let go of her hammer and presses her jugs into the busty bat's chest without hesitating, squishing her supple bosom against her rival's. Tails nearly dies from a sudden nosebleed right then and there.

Tails: Gi...girls...aren't we forgetting something important? (Ohh man they look so soft squished like that, I wish it was me in the middle)

Amy: oh I know what i am Doing Tails (i going to put my hand inside her cleavage and then take out the emerald) TAKE THIS.

Amy tries to shove her arm on Rouge cleavage but in that moment before she could do that, Rouge holds her arm.

Amy: What!

Rouge: oh please you think I am that easy to fool? You are so naïve Amy; I show you what happens when someone tries to touch my boobs without my permission.

Rouge Holding her arm she launches Amy in one of the walls in the green hill zone, not prepared for that Amy hits her head and falls upside down, also her skirt falls a little showing her big butt and her white panties to a worry tails with we can see a combination of excitement and Worry in his face.

Tails: Oh no panti…I mean Amy are you ok?

Amy: Did someone see that bat bitch? *faints*

Rouge: Looks like I turn her world upside down hahaha.

Tails: You are making this more troublesome that it needs to be Rouge.

Rouge then look at Tails and then she end up taking a look to his crotch seeing that he got a boner on his pants, then she start to approach him slowly until she bend over a little in front of him to look him eye to eye

Rouge: Well well I see that something did change about you little fox.

Tails: w..what you mean? (her boobs are bigger then my head)

Rouge: I see that you are not so innocent anymore *smirks*

Tails was almost screaming, Rouge was really next to him, if he give one more step he was sure that his face was going to hit her boobs,she also smells really good a good smell that only makes it more hard to resist.

Tails: Rouge if you don't give back the emerald I will take it by force.

Rouge: ohh aren't you adorable, and what are you going to do?

Tails: I will…HOLY SHIT is that Eggman with the Master emerald?

Rouge: What?

Tails: (Gotcha, you are easy to fool when is about gems)

Tails makes a surprise face so well done that it makes Rouge turn her head around to look what he just said and then he reunites all his will and shove his arm on Rouge cleavage, they were everything he thought they would be, such greatness and softness it's like sinking your hand in marshmallow and you want that sweet sensation to last forever, after almost forgetting what he was doing he successfully take back the black emerald out of Rouge Tits.

Rouge: What the! You trick me.

Tails: feeling outsmarted? *smirks* (I wanted to never take my hand out of there)

Rouge: you little…

Tails: Gotta go fast.

Tails sees a Dash panel next to him and start running to it and once he step on it he receives a speed Boost, he feels sorry for letting Amy Behind but he know she would be ok, Rouge would go after him so he needed to be prepared for that, But when the treadmill lost his effect Tails go back to his normal speed. He looks behind and sees that Rouge is flying towards him.

Tails: Dammit Rouge stop following me.

Rouge: Give me that gem little fox or I take it from you the hard way

Tails: (Dammit she won't go away)

For lack of attention in the road Tails end up falling in the end of the road but down there was a Spring that once he hits it it bounces him back up making him scream in surprise and end up crashing on Rouge making them both fall in the ground making a small smoke of dirt.

Tails: Uhhh that hurt (what I am holding? Was the emerald always this squishy?)

Rouge: How long are you going to touch them?

Once the view is clear Tails can see that he is on top of Rouge and his hand is in one of her boobs, he gets really surprised and gives a small scream getting away from her Blushing.

Rouge: You are a Naughty fox Tails, touching me like that will be expensive and I think this will do *shows the emerald and soon hides it again in her cleavage*

Tails: What? How?

Rouge: and now to make sure you will not ruin this again.

The elegant Thief takes out a small gun from her big cleavage and shot a pink substance on Tails Legs and arms making him fall down on the grass of the ground, he struggles but can't get loose.

Tails: I can't move, what is this?

Rouge: it's a gum gun a really hard gum to take it out, I buy it from a nice price I thought it was a good card to use to immobilize.

Tails: This won't be like this Rouge wait until I come out of this.

The emerald glows pink for like two seconds making something up and mysterious.

Rouge: You tried to take this baby from me, now I think I need to punish you.

Tails: what!? You stole it from me.

Rouge: Hush now Tails I am in charge here.

Rouge walk slowly to Tails direction until the fox looking up to see her big breasts, seeing that so big and shaking each time she gives another step makes him blush, and Rouge start to see Tails erection on his pants trying to get out, and without warning she Grabs it and start to rub his erection on his pants with her hand what makes Tails Heart skip a beat.

Tails: W-w-what are you doing?

Rouge: I am examinating this member and I got to say, not bad little fox not bad.

Tails: But i...ohhhh (Shit she is touching it I can feel it even just over my pants) you won't get away with the emerald.

Rouge get next to Tails face and start looking him deep in his eyes.

Rouge: you have a cute face Tails so cute I could eat it, I wonder how that face will blush if I do this.

She then start to sit her huge ass on Tails Crotch making him shocked by the suddenly feeling of her ass on his crotch, but he can't say a word as she start to grind her ass on his crotch as she look at him struggling as tails look at her with her face looking naughty and her boobs shaking, the feeling of the fabric of her suit in her big ass rubbing against him so heavy that it makes him blush and huff like he is about to faint.

Tails: *huff* huff* (I can't believe this is happening, ohhh god if she don't stop I will I will I WILL)

In that moment everything is interrupted by a big and Loud HEY from no one else then Amy who regain conscious and run her away to where Rouge and Tails where making Rouge Stop grinding her ass to Tails erect penis and get up.

Amy: WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU DOING?

Rouge: oh my I dint expect to get caught, but if you must know I was teaching little fox over there how a real woman body feels like.

Tails: Amy I am so happy you are ok (but I kind of wish you take a little longer time, getting my blow interrupter is not pleasant ughh)

Amy: How dare you doing pervert things to Tails (Rubbing her fat ass on my little fox she will pay) its payback time bitch.

Rouge: Oh please you know how this is going to end.

Rouge and Amy dash into each other to start the fight, Am tries to hit her with her hammer but Rouge wings give her the upper hand to Dodge, the fight resumes to punches,kicks,Dodges each one trying to defeat the adversary. Rouge tries slashing kick cutting the air but Amy Dodges and kicking her away as Amy put her Hammer down holding it with one arm as she put her other hand in her hip smirking to her opponent

Rouge: Ugh!

Amy: hahaha who is the weakling now?

Rouge: Is that so? You should not be so sure of yourself so quick.

Amy: I not the one in the ground.

Rouge: I am not the one with the tits out.

We can see that Rouge attack cut a piece of Amy shirt that ripped out letting her Busty boobs out making Wobble wobble and wiggle sounds.

her smile ends and she thrown her hammer in the sky surprised and try to cover her boobs with her hands.

Amy: AHHHHHHHHHH.

Tails: wow! (They are so pretty and her nipples, so pink)

Rouge: *get up* Now the emerald is mine, learn to not let your embarrassing tits make you forget the battle

Amy: ughhhhh I hate you.

But before Rouge can appreciate her victory she forgot about Amy hammer that comes down and hits her in the head.

Rouge: AGH *falls unconscious* aghhh.

Tails: Uhh that will hurt when she wakes up.

Amy: YES! DON'T MESS WITH ME WHORE.

Amy sees and soon she runs to him holding her hammer with one hand and covering the important parts of her tits with one arm, it was a sexy view coming to Tails trapping Rouge in a tree and a long couple of tries to take out the gum of poor Tails, the pink hedgehog retrieves the Emerald back to to the Fox after she takes out from the bat thief cleavage.

Tails: *phew* that was close thanks for saving me Amy.

Amy: can't say the same for my shirt.

Tails: oh! Well *turn around* you might want to cover them.

Amy: Ah! (I forgot, oh my god! i am so stupid)

She then makes a strip of cloth with the ripped part of the shirt covering her breasts but still showing some skin, it was evident that her nipples were erect and the boy sees that makes him have a nosebleed.

Tails: Duhh…

Amy: oh Tails you are hurt?

Tails: ahn? *snap out of it* oh this ahn…maybe?

Amy: (wait this maybe my chance, I need to bring him with me) we must go to my house Tails, I will take care of that.

Tails: what? But it's not a big deal.

Amy: nosense you can't be like that, c'mon we can go together.

Tails: (don't be a pussy Tails just go with her) Sure why not? It will be ok right?

Amy: yeah sure (my nipples are hard)

.

.

.

.

.

Both of them were walking back to Amy house after defeating rouge and getting the emerald back, Tails was looking to Amy erect and nipples and shaking boobs and Amy can't stop looking to the bulge on his pants, of course each other only look when the other is not looking directly, it feels like a lust war inside of each one of them wanting to just let loose. Once the walk is over they arrive to their destination then Amy opens the door and they get inside.

Tails: Well we here.

Amy: (I can't take this anymore I am in such a heat I think I going to go nuts,I am so curious about sex,but Tails is younger than me, I don't want to be a pervert…or do i?)

Tails: Amy is you ok?

Amy: yeah sure I am haha just a little tired.

Tails: (man she Is so cute and so sexy just look at her tits, those mature melons make me so hard, Good to know Sonic dint got her, would I have a chance? I just want to grab them)

Amy: uhn…

Tails: hmm?

Amy: Tails can I talk with you for a moment in my room?

Tails: S-sure (what is that she wants to say?)

Soon enough they are on Amy room sitting on her bed, with a weird awkward silence at first but before anything can be said Tails talks first.

Tails: So…Amy want to tell me that thing you want to say?

Amy: Tails do you think im…pretty?

Tails: what?

Amy: just answer the question.

Tails: of course you are, you are a really Pretty girl *blush*

Amy: Sexy too?

Tails: uhnnn *blush* y…yes very.

Amy: Thanks Tails, I really need to hear that.

In that moment she think about how much time she lost running behind sonic trying get him to like her and be his girlfriend and he was always running away from her even when she matured it was obvious for her now, sonic don't see her as woman he can have something serious, she was just the friend.

Amy: (stupid sonic he made me lost so much time of my life with him, I dint even try to look at other mans I even save myself just for him ughhh fuck you Sonic) Tails would you let me show you something I have being holding up for a while?

Tails: I don't know what you mean but ok sure.

Then suddenly the pink girl holds Tails face with her hands and gives him a big kiss, making him blush like fire and his mind race like a rocket.

Tails: (Oh my god)

Amy: (No going back now)


	5. Chapter 5 Amy and Tails

**Sorry for the delay guys,i was busy and with no imagination to make a new chapter with no help of my friend, but here i have one more chapter for you guys enjoy.**

...

...

Last time on Tails adventures...meh you already remember that right? let's just say where did it stop, Amy just gave Tails a surprise kiss, Tails can barely think of anything to say so he just stays there enjoying Amy kiss feeling her tongue licking around his mouth until she stops the kiss.

Tails: ahn! w-what? (SHE KISSED ME)

Amy: ahnnn (that kiss was really good; it feels like that when you kiss someone you like?)

Tails: w-why did you do this Amy?

Amy: y-you idiot! Why would a lady kiss someone like that? Of course it's because i l-like you.

Tails: WHAT? (Can't be truth)

Amy: y-you don't like it?

Tails: I DO i-i really like you too *blush* i just dint imagined i would even have a chance, because i am younger then you and all.

Amy: t-then it would not bother you if we keep going right?

Tails: *blush* k-keep going? (Ohhhhh) y-yes?

Amy: Great! *smiles*

Tails: oh!

Before Tails can say anything Amy jumps at him kissing him again, Tails was lay down on his back in Amy bed getting wildly kissed by Amy who had a lot of love to give and by the same time her almost totally naked busty boobs rubbing against his chest, Tails erection is Twitching hard on his pants, Then Amy stop Kissing him.

Tails: *Breath* ahh woah!

Amy: Sorry for being so pervert Tials, but i really am interested on this.

Amy Start taking Tails clothes and once she takes it out she sees his erect and twitching eight inch dick,

Tails: Ahh! A-Amy.

Amy: wahh is big and twitching i can smell it, it smells weird and i think i want to feel it.

Amy starts kissing Tails member making his heart to beat faster. Then she starts to lick it around making the little fox moan.

Tails: OH Amy, this feels...really good.

Amy: Hehe then let me show you my skills.

Amy giggles and started to slowly put that big fox manhood in her curious wet mouth. Tails moaned at the intense new feeling the Pink girl could give him, with some work she put that 8 inch cock deep her throat!

Tails: Ahh...Amy this is so...ahhh fuck ohhh!

The pink Hedgehog start Swinging her head her head up and down enjoying the taste and smell her first dick was like, then she decide to swirl her tongue around. Tails was moaning so loud like he is about to explode because he is not use to this, a few minutes later he feels it.

Tails: Amy...I CUMMING.

Tails put his hands on her head not letting her go, making her swallow all the sperm he was letting out for her right to her stomach, she sure dint expect that but she dint want to look bad so she swallow it all.

Amy: This taste...not so bad, what do you eat to make it that thick?

Tails: Ahhn! That was the best thing ever.

Amy: glad you love it Tails *blush* i did.

Tails: c-could we do m-more?

Amy: Of course! I see you are still hard and i want more too, i want to learn a lot of things, but i gave you something so now you give me some fun.

Tails: oh! Ok (you can do this just remember what you read in the book)

Tails hands are shaking but he soon controls his anxious so he slowly brought his hands next to Amy big pinkish tits, the feeling was amazing, they were big and soft that he could ever imagine in his dreams. he put his courage out and start to slowly rub them making Amy moan by the action her boobs where finally getting, the moaning makes the fox almost have a nosebleed because those tits where getting touched by no one them him, his fully hands full with that soft meat making him hard like a rock and also making Amy wet down her womanhood.

Amy: Ohh Tails! Yes! I like this.

Tails: (NOW! make her feel much more)

Tails start to pinch her nipples with a gentle move making Amy give a loud moan of pleasure for a second, the repeating action makes her nipples erect and she just can't stop moaning by Tails suddenly fast twists making Amy have an orgasm.

Amy: AHHHHNNN! *moans* Tails that felt so good *drools* (i dint know i could feel this good)

Tails: Please Amy i can't stand this erection anymore; i need more of your boobs.

Amy: Can't get enough of me can't you? Well then let me show you what these can do.

Amy start putting her breasts between Tails erect member making him feel the soft skin of her tits,she start moving them up and down massaging his dick very slowly. a few minutes later she start making it faster increasing the fox joy and pleasure, she also start licking the tip of his dick to making it more good.

Tails: I Cumming! AHHNN!

Tails cum a big load covering Amy tits like the cover of a cake making Amy moan by the feeling of Tails hot semen.

Amy: Ahhhhnn so got! Hmmm.

Tails: I love you Amy.

Amy: I love you too Tails...want to lick my pussy?

Tails: DO I? YES!

But before Tails could taste Amy rose Pussy Someone knocks on the door.

Amy: Oh no! Quick go to the bathroom and get by the window, we can't let anyone see us, and the questions will just not stop.

Tails: What? ahhnn ok (NOOOOOOO)

Tails quickly get his clothes and go to the bathroom to put them, Amy take the dirty sheets with her and Tails fluids and hides them and quickly get a new pair of her clothes.

Amy: Who can possibly be now?

Amy opens the door and Sonic.

Sonic: Hey Amy have you see Tails?

Amy: Sonic?

Sonic: I came to take a look at him but he was not at his home so i came here to ask if you saw him.

Amy: he is not here.

Sonic: *sniffs* why you so sweaty?

Amy: i was working out, if i see Tails i let you know *closes door*

Sonic: Geez what is up with her?

Meanwhile Tails was running away from Amy house.

Tails: (I ALMOST TASTE HER PUSSY) DAMM IT! Who was knocking on the door?


	6. Chapter 6 A taste of Vanilla

**this Awesome chapter was done by mw and my awesome friend who co-written the chapter he is Tailsrulesandthegirlsdrools**

It was a beautiful sunny day, Tails was making his run on the beach pretty happy, remembering the things that happened yesterday with him and Amy, even though Sonic got in the way making him panic to be found and jump by the window, they talked later anyway.

The sun shone high in the sky as Tails smirked to himself, it was the perfect day for a workout by the sea. The water seemed to twinkle as the sunlight reflected off it the lapping waves every so often. Tails was enjoying his long run, his twin tails streaming behind him and boosting the young fox's speed every so often. He enjoyed getting out of his house like this, especially after what had happened recently. The warm salty air that surrounded the area helped to relax and ease his mind.

As he continued to run, Tails notices something on the horizon, getting bigger and bigger as he approaches. It looks like an umbrella, with two small figures under it, but as he gets closer, he soon recognizes them. On her back lying face-down on a beach towel, was Cream the rabbit, and on the towel lying next to her, was her mother, Vanilla.

Tails: Is that Cream and Vanilla? Nice, i should say hi to them.

The fox decides to go say hi to his friends.

With a slight smirk, Tails makes his way off of the walkway and onto the sand. It crunched a little under his shoes as he makes his way over to the pair of rabbits. Cream is the first to notice his approach, her eyes sparkling a little as she recognizes her friend. Vanilla didn't take notice at first, her eyes were focused on her book that rested just below her ample chest.

Tails: Oh hey Cream, Ms. Rabbit.

Tails blushes a little, approaching the two and coming to a stop, his eyes looking over the both of them.

Cream: Hey Tails!

Giggling, looking up at the twin tailed fox, small droplets of sweat forming on his forehead as he pants a little. Vanilla finally sees Tails is there so she stop reading her book and look at him saying her greatings.

Vanilla: Hello there Tails, doing some exercise?

The fox boy didn't respond right away because, the sight of her in a bikini is just too amazing. He soon shook off the feeling.

Tails: y-yeah.

The rather voluptuous rabbit who giggles at hxis almost shy answer.

Vanilla: That's good Tails, nothing wrong with getting shape.

She teases, looking over his body that glistened a little in the warm sun, clearly liking what she saw, Cream them holds Tails arm pushing him with her.

Cream: cmon Tails lets have a little bit of fun.

Vanilla went back to reading her book while Tails and her daughter started to play together. Luckily, Tails was already jogging in swimming trunks anyway. The two of them started off swimming together. Eventually the two friends got out of the water and started to build a sandcastle together. As Tails started to work on the mote, Vanilla called him over.

Vanilla: Hey Tails dear, could you come over here for a moment.

Tails: Sure thing.

Tails rinsed his hands off in the water to get all of the sand off. He then ran over to the young mother.

Tails: Yes miss Vanilla?

Vanilla: Tails, you don't mind helping me out with something right?

Tails: Sure thing, anything to help out a friend.

Vanilla: Ok good. I need someone to help put some suntan lotion on my back for me.

Tails: Um, ah. What?

Vanilla: Its just kinda hard for me to do. That and Cream gets annoyed when I ask her. You don't mind do you?

Vanilla handed the shy fox the bottle of suntan lotion. She then rolled over onto her stomach. Tails looked back at Cream to see that she had stopped building the sandcastle and had started to dig a hole. As Tails turned back around he noticed that Vanilla had untied the back of her bikini. The sight started to make him a bit nervous.

Vanilla: Oh don't worry Tails, I won't turn around. This just makes it easier for you to rub it on my back.

Tails gulped and then nervously started to rub the suntan onto her back. She let out a light sigh as she felt the young foxes fingers rub against her back.

Vanilla: Ahh Tails, that's lovely. You know, It's been a long time since a mans touched me.

Tails: What?!

Tails got a little bit more nervous than he already was. He slowly felt a tingling sensation coming from his crotch.

Vanilla: Ha Ha, I'm just messing with you Tails.

Tails: Oh, um ah ok then.

Tails was still kinda nervous and it didn't help when Vanilla started moaning a little from the back rubbing. Suddenly Tails started to get a bit of a "teepee" in his trunks. He started to get frantic. He knew he had to hide it. He quickly started to look around. He saw cream get out of the hole that she had just dug and go back to swimming. He quickly finish rubbing it into the rabbits back. Before she could even say thank you, he got up, ran, and jumped into the hole.

Vanilla was somewhat confused by this. She decided to ignore it though, as she retied her bikini and went back to reading her book. Tails thought that he was home free. Unknown to the young fox, there was a crab in the hole with him. Tails's hard erection started poking the crab. The crab apparently didn't like that because, the next thing the crab did was firmly pinch his boner. Tails's eyes start to water before, he jumped up screaming in pain. Vanilla slowly looked up to see the young fox running around in circles, screaming in pain, and a crab clenching firmly to a "teepee" in his trunks.

Vanilla: Tails are you ok?

Tails is embarassed that Vanilla saw a crab pinching him in his shorts in that special area, in anger the fox takes the crab out of his ''place'' carefully and soon Throw him in the sea. When he turned around he saw Vanilla coming to his direction,god! she was hot, that beautiful body of an adult woman with the perfect assets of boobs, ass,tights and everything else you could say, he still feels hurt by the pinch but that view of her walking towards him with her boobs shaking up and down really was worth it.

Vanilla: Tails dear, are you alright?

Tails: Yeh, I-Im good.

Tails lied, too embarrassed to tell her what had happened. Vanilla knew that he was lying. Luckily she had brought some pain relief cream with her in case Cream got hurt. She took the fox boy by his hand and led him to a changing booth. Once inside, she closed and locked the door behind her. She set Tails down on one of the seats. She then took out her pain relief cream.

Vanilla: Ok Tails, let's see that wound.

Tails: Its ok i can put it on alone.

Vanilla: Oh nonsense Tails. I've been a mother for years, it's what I do.

Tails: B-b-but Vanilla.

Vanilla: Come on Tails, there's nothing to be ashamed of.

Tails with a bright blush on his face, started to pull down his trunks. After he pulled them down, Vanilla got a nice sight of the foxes manhood.

Vailla: Oh my!

She could see the fox boy erect eight inche penis with a little bite mark of the crab,she dint know Tails would have such nice member there,its been a while she ever saw one this close before,it makes her heart beat a little more fast, Tails's on the other hand was beating really fast.

She didn't say anything as she slowly put some of the cream into her hands. Slowly, she started to apply it to his wound. Tails grunted as she grabbed his length. She started to gently rub it into the wound. Tails was squirming a little as she did this but, Tails wasn't the only one amused by this. Vanilla was just as amused, if not more as she started to get a little bit wet between her legs. Before she could realize it, she was rubbing it up and down like a handjob making Tails moan more.

Tails: W-wait this ahnnn is not necessary ohnnn.

But Vanilla completely ignored Tails. She continued jerking him off and using the cream as a lubricant. Tails started to moan from her actions. The tip of his dick started the leak precum. He didn't know how much more he could take. It was like when you shake a bottle of soda and bubbles start to build almost getting ready to blow when you open the way to let it loose.

Tails: (I cant hold forever) ahnnnnnn.

He finally couldn't take it anymore. He let out one last loud moan before, he shot five shots of his fox seed at Vanilla. Three shots hit her chest and stomach while two shots hit her face. Tails got scared after seeing what he just did, he covered cream mom all over with his sperm.

Tails: Oh my god! I-im so sorry for this mrs vanilla.

She didn't respond at first. She just licked some of the cum off of her face.

Vanilla: Don't be sorry Tails. You feel much better now right? I gotta say young foxes sure know how to shoot their deposite of seed at right targets *giggles*

Tails: um uh y-yeah.

Tails couldn't say much. He was so embarrassed and lost for words.

Vanilla: Look Tails you got it all over my bikini. Luckily I've brought a spare.

Vanilla then stood up on both legs. She took off her bikini top revealing her large b*** to the young fox. Tails couldn't believe what he was seeing. They were bigger than Amy's, heck they were bigger than Rouges. Vanilla then turned around and pulled down her bikini bottom, revealing her nice ass and pussy.

Tails started to once again get a boner. Just as Vanilla grabbed her spare bathing suit she turned to see Tails well erected.

Vanilla: What is it Tails, do you see something that you like?

Tails: im sorr is that...you are ao gorgeus and sexy *blush* i just cant hold myself.

Vanilla: Is that so Tails?

Tails: Um y-yes Mrs Vanilla, y-you're body is just so attractive.

Tails was completely nervous as he sat there looking at the hot MILF. Vanilla put down her backup bathing suit and walked over to the nervous fox.

Vanilla: I see how you look at my boobs, would you like to give them a squeeze?

Vanilla sat down on his lap. He felt his cock being pushed against his stomach making him grunt. She was obviously taller than him, causing her breasts to press against his face.

Tails:V-Vanilla.

Vanilla: Come on Tails. No need to be shy.

Tails didn't even want to ask why she was doing this. He start putting his mouth on the nipples of those huge boobs in front of him making Her moan.

Vanilla: Oh Tails yes. Oh yes.

Tails was enjoying himself as well. He licked and sucked the right one before he switched to the left one. Vanilla's womanhood started to get quite wet. She grabbed onto the back of his head and pulled him closer. He moved his head around feeling all her great softness in his face and groping it too with his hands,it was amazing beyond words.

Vanilla: Oh Tails I love it.

She moved Tails's head away from her boobs, pulled his head close to hers, and locked lips with him. Tails was shocked by her sudden actions. She soon slid her tongue into his mouth. Its such passion in that kiss and lust too,its the best kiss Tails had the luck to have he still gropes her breasts with his hands pinching her nipples slowly to give her pleasure,he wants to make her feel good too. Vanilla suddenly broke the kiss. The two of them were breathing heavily.

Vanilla: Tails!

Tails: Y-Yes

Vanilla: Tails please my pussy, it's soaking.

She then stood up so her pussy was in his face. Tails blushed brighter than ever before as he saw the hole that Cream was birthed from.

Vanilla: Please Tails, use your mouth to pleasure me.

Tails remembered how he was unable to taste Amy's pussy.

Tails: (I going to taste my first pussy) Yes!

He begins to lick with much will, feeling the taste of that bunny making her moan with pleasure. She held onto his head tightly, as sh shoved his face further into her crotch. Tails reached and firmly grabbed her rear to pull her closer. Vanilla's pussy tasted better than vanilla ice cream. He started to stick his tongue deep into her. The mother rabbits moans got louder.

Vanilla: ohhhn this is so good i think i gonna ahn..AHNNNNN

She has her orgasm moaning loud spreading all over Tails face. Tails tried to catch as much as he could in his mouth but, most just hit his face. Vanilla went back to sitting in his lap. She breathed heavily for a moment before, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Vanilla: Tails, that was amazing. I've never felt so great. Not even Creams father could make me cum like that. Tails it's been so long since I've experienced something like this.

Tails: C-can you please use your boobs and mouth on my penis? Its twitching a lot a-and i cant wait anymore p-please.

Vanilla: Tails, I would love to. Its the least I could do.

Vanilla got off of his lap and got down on her knees. She took her large melons and put them around his dick. Then after hearing the delightful moaning of Tails she start to move her girls soft as marshmallows up and down. Vanilla then started to insert the tip of his dick into her mouth. While it was in her mouth she started to use her tongue too lick it. Tails held onto the rabbits head like his life depended on it. He felt so amazing. The young foxes moans were music to the rabbits ears.

Tails: Holy...ahhhnn so good,the best feeling EVER,cant describe it.

Vanilla didn't respond. Mainly because her mouth had a big fox penis inside of it. Tails knew that he couldn't hold for much longer. He held on evermore tightly to her head.

Tails: (I can't take much more! I feel like I'm about to..) AAAHHHH!

Tails came hard into her mouth. She continued sucking though, making sure she swallowed every bit of it. The boys face was tired and full of relieve after Vanilla gave him the best time he could ask.

Vanilla: Your seed taste delicious honey, just the way i like.

Tails: Vanilla, that was amazing.

Vanilla: If you thought that was amazing, then you're going to love what's next.

Vanilla then stood up and hovered her crotch over his. She grabbed his member and positioned it at her vaginal entrance. Tails started sweating madly.

Tails: Vanilla what are you doing?

Vanilla: I'm going to turn this into the best day of your life.

Tails: B-but Vanilla, you're so much older than me. I'm just a boy.

Vanilla: Oh come on Tails. You won't be a boy anymore. After this, you'll be a man.

Tails: B-but we don't have any protection.

Vanilla: That's ok Tails.

She then lenged forward and put her mouth really close to his ear.

Vanilla: Cream has always wanted a little brother or sister.

Vanilla then started to rub the tip of his dick against her wet pussy lips. Tails couldn't believe it. He was actually about to lose his virginity. Nothing could stop this now.

Cream: Mom, mom!

Outside Cream was calling her moms name.

Vanilla: Cream!

Tails: Oh come on!

Cream start screaming asking for her mother,Tails was once again cock blocked by destiny and it was not good.

Vanilla: oh my! looks like we are going to stop our fun for now,I dont want Cream to caught us and ask a lot of questions *tehee*.

Tails: I-i guess so (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SO CLOSE)

Vanilla put on her spare bikini and Tails put his swimming trunks back on. Vanilla then went out to go and see what her daughter wanted. Tails on the other hand, sat there, waiting for his boner to go away.

Cream: there you are mom i was lookingall over,what were you doing?

Vanilla: Oh just helping Tails with a "problem", he is ok now.

Tails then walked out of the changing booth. Tails was kinda nervous about talking to Cream, considering the fact that he almost had sex with her mom.

Cream: Hey Tails.

Tails: Hey Cream.

Cream: Hey Tails how come your so sweaty?

Tails: Um ah b-because it's so hot out.

Cream: yeah its a little hot,did you have fun today?

Tails: hmmm.

He looks at Vanilla who winks at him.

Tails: a lot of fun i just had today Cream,the best hehehe.

Vanilla: Well Cream it's best we get going.

Cream: Come on mom, 10 more minutes. I don't want to clean out the attic when we get home.

Vanilla: Actually Cream. I was talking with Tails earlier and he said that he would love to help me clean out the attic tomorrow so you can play instead.

Tails: (What the heck is she talking about) what?

Vanilla: Remember Tails, you said that you were going to help me clean the attic tomorrow. Alone *wink*

Tails: ohhhh! yeah totally, I am happy to help a friend.

Cream: Cool! its very dusty there.

Vanilla: Get your things Cream we gotta go.

Tails watch the two rabbit girls getting away, thinking how his day almost ending in him almost fucking Vanilla the rabbit,it dint end like it but the fun and interest she gave him was a big gift and who knows what else he would have tomorrow.

Tails: better go home and take a bath.


	7. Chapter 7 Bat Bath time

**Co writed by Tailsrulesandthegirlsdrool**

 **..**

 **..**

It was a beautiful night where the stars shine, our hero Tails was on the phone talking with his friend Knucles (is that how you say knucles?)

Knuckles: So Tails, did you discover something about the emerald.

Tails: The only thing is that it has some weird energy with random effects.

Knuckles: i see...well i guess you can take care of it i have other thinga to so,thanks for listening.

Tails: your welcome.

Tails hung up the phone.

Tails: Ok, time for a much needed bath.

Tails stepped into his bathroom and took off his swimming clothes. Meanwhile he starts to have his well deserved bath someone ia seeing to get inside Tails house again. Tails filled the bathtub up with warm water. He set the black Emerald inside his medicine cabinet. Slowly he crawled into the tub.

Yeah, a medicine cabinet is usually above the sink. And I don't know about Rouge having on a different suit. If we give her a new outfit then we would have to take time to describe it though. The shadow starts to look all over Tails stuff looking for something carefully.

Back in the bathroom Tails was bathing. He soon started to remember the things that he did with Vanilla earlier. He slowly starting to get a boner. It poked out of the water like a sea serpent.

Tails: ohhh man i cant believe how lucky i was, cant wait for tomorrow hehe. I wonder what Amy is doing right now.

He then started to think of Amy. How close they got that one time. Slowly he reached for his cock and started to stroke it.

Tails: ohhh Amy you are so gorgeus.

The thief start to get tired and start going to the bathroom. The figure then opened the bathroom door and saw Tails jerking turned his head towards the doorway and screamed.

Tails: aaaahhhhh! Who the?!

It took him a while to realize who it was but, he soon saw that it was none other than Rouge the bat.

Rouge: well look who is jerking off in the tub little fox.

Tails: R-Rouge!

He quickly hide his bone with his hands and two tails.

Rouge: Nice dick by the way, but i came here for the emerald dear fox.

Tails: Well you can't have it. So scram!

Rouge: Oh Tails, I'm not leaving until I have that Emerald. I need to know where it's at first though, and I need you to tell me. I have my ways of getting information out of men.

Rouge then reached for the zipper on the back of her suit.

Tails: whatever you do i wont say it, now can i have some privacy?

Rouge then started to unzip the zipper on the back of her suit causing the front to fall forward, revealing her boobs.

Tails: R-Rouge!

She then pulled the rest of it down, revealing that she was wearing nothing else now but, a black thong.

It was an impressive view that made Tails drool almost hipnotizeed by Rouge body.

Tails: what are you going to do? *blush*

She sexy bat walked closer to the bath tub.

Rouge: I'm going to pleasure you beyond your wildest dreams. In return, you are going to tell me the location of the black Emerald.

Rouge then slide her thong to the ground.

The fox almost had a nosebleed if he dint already saw naked bodies.

Tails: th..th emerald is no toy Rouge.

Rouge: your right Tails, the Emerald isn't a toy. You on the other hand are going to be my toy.

Tails: w-what?

Rouge grabbed her thong and slid it down her legs, revealing her nice pussy to Tails. She then threw it to the side. Tails's boner now was painfully erect. The sexy bat then crawled into the tub and sat in his lap.

Rouge: I'm going to make you moan where that emerald is little fox.

Tails: Rouge Stop!

Tails could feel her boobs press against his chest and her pussy pushed against his dick.

Rouge: now get ready for some pleasure foxy.

Tails: Rou...

But Tails was cut off by the bat locking lips with him. Rouge gave Tails some mad make out session with her tongue meanwhile her boobs are rubbing on his chest and her pussy on his dick feeling it Twitch. Rouge knew that she could get the black Emeralds location out of him. All that she had to do, was send this fox over the edge. She stop kissing him and then ask.

Rouge: Where is the emerald Little fox?

Tails: I-I'm not going to g-give it up that easily.

Rouge: Well then, I guess I'm going to have to be a little more PERSUASIVE.

Rouge then layed backward, allowing her body to float on the water. She then wrapped her legs around the foxes neck. Her pussy was close to his face. He could smell her womanly scent.

Rouge: I know you cant resist,so how about you put that mouth of yours for some good use genius.

Tails had a big blush on his face. She was right about that. He knew that he absolutely loved the taste of Vanilla's pussy. He had to taste it again. He slowly moved his mouth forward and started to lick the sensitive flesh. sticking his tongue on Rouge Pussy she start to moan by his action as his taste the flavor of Rouge the bat. While he was licking her sweet spot, she reached underwater and grabbed his hard member. She slowly started to jerk him off. that gives him a surprise making him stop licking her and start moaning.

Rouge: Dont stop now fox boy i need you to focus.

Tails: D-dammit

He went back to licking. Her legs wrapped around his neck even tighter. His face was shoved right into her crotch.

Tails: (I cant hold a-anymore all these is sooo much ahnnnn)

Rouge felt Tails moan into her crotch before he shot several ropes of semen into the bath water. She moved her pussy away from his face and put her arms behind her back.

Rouge: Well Tails, that wasn't so difficult. Now give me that Emerald.

Tails: N-not, oh, going to happen.

Rouge then sat up on his lap again.

Rouge: you are going to give me the emerald and i know what to do so you will do it.

Tails: No Rouge.

Rouge: Trust me foxy, you can't handle me when I'm wild. Don't even try to resist.

Rouge get in position and holds his prey dick to right where it belongs,right on her pussy to get it inside,no one can resist her pussy.

Rouge: One last chance Tails. The Emerald, GIVE IT!

Tails: NEVER

Rouge: So be it then.

Rouge then slammed his dick hard into her vagina. Water from the tub splashed into the floor. Tails let out a loud moan as he lost his virginity. He could feel the head of his penis poke her womb. Rouge then started thrusting her hips. Each movement she did Tails felt like being strike by lightining bolts,it was a feeling beyond what he know so far,it was making his brain dizzy and all he could say was moaning sounds of pure pleasure. Rouge's body was all wet and slick from the water. Her large boobs bounced up and down with each thrust. Rouge lenged forward and started to make out with him. She could feel him moan into her mouth. Getting his first sex,making out and have boobs rubbing on him,he feels like a bomb ready to explode. He knew he was about to hit his breaking point. Finally he just couldn't take anymore. He moaned loudly into Rouges mouth as he came hard inside of her. Rouge felt his hot semen shoot inside of her.

Rouge: Ohhhhhhh! Yeah! Hot! So hot! Give me all that you get,cutie!

Tails: oh no! i came inside of you.

Rouge: dont worry i took the pill before i came here,it was all part of the plan if i need to fuck.

Tails: S-so your not going to get pregnant?

Rouge: Of course not, That means we can do the wild stuff all night long.

Rouge then pulled off of him allowing his cum to pour out of her vagina and into the bath water. She then crawled out of the tub.

Rouge: I'm going to go to your room now. Meat me in there when your ready to continue.

Rouge then walked out of the bathroom, not even bothering to dry off. When she goes Tails keep looking at her butt shaking.

Tails: My...god! i hope this is not a dream.

He got out of the Bathtub dry himself out and run to his room.

He slowly opened the door. Upon opening it he saw the sexy bat on his bed waiting for him. She had her legs spread wide open so he could see her nice spread pussy

Rouge: Get over here and fill me up with that fox seed.

Tails: ohhhh boy! i guess i cant say no right? it wont be so polite.

Tails crawled up on the bed and over to Rouge. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. He lined his length up at her entrance and got ready to enter.

Tails get full of courage and then decides to take the start and start humping her pussy with is dick at medium speed feeling like his dick is melting because he is not use to this magnitude of pleasure,so he needs caution to no cum again too fast.

Rouge didn't want to have to admit it but, he was doing an amazing job. She let out a moan in pleasure as the fox dick pumped in and out of her. Tails knew that he was doing something right. He soon took both of his hands and put them on her large boobs.

He sure gave them a good Squeeze, first gentle and then fast gropes in those boobs right in the sensitive areas like her nipples trying to squeeze more moans from Rouge. His dick pounded hard against her cervix as he added speed to his thrusts. Rouge tightened her grip on him. Both Tails and Rouge were moaning at the top of their lungs. Tails Put his mouth on one of her breasts and start sucking like he was trying to get milk out of those tits. Rouge's moans only got louder and louder. Then something started to happen that she thought wasn't possible. She started to feel her orgazm approach

Rouge: (what! How could this be happening? Tails is actually about to make me cum. All my years of having sex, I have never came first. How could Tails...) AAAAHHHHH!

Her legs got weak and her grip on Tails got loose he dint expect thay so when he was about to cum his dick was out of her pussy so he spread his shots on her fave.

Tails: Ahhhhhhhmn.

Rouge felt the hot jizz hit her face. She couldn't believe it. For the first time ever, she came first. Tails fell forward from exhaustion. She knew that Tails had some talent that she had never seen before.

Rouge: Tails honey.

Tails: Y-yes.

Rouge: I thought I told you to fill me up with your seed. Not shoot it in my face.

Tails: So-sorry it felt too good.

Rouge: That's ok Tails. We've got all night. Get ready to be milked dry. I want all your precious seed inside of me.

Tails gulp some saliva.

Tails: that girl is full of energy, does she still wamts the emerald or was she trying to fuck until he faints?

Rouge then got up and turned around so her rear was in his face. She got on all fours and shook her ass back and forth.

Rouge: I know you're a fox and all but, we're going to do it doggy style.

Rouge smash his face with her butt and then use her best weapons on Tails and Make a titfuck using her huge boobs to make him feel awesome. It felt amazing. If anyone else had their ass spread open in his face then he may not like it. Rouge on the other hand, was a special circumstance. Such fat ass and n his face and busty boobs around his dick in fast moves was addicting. Rouge's anus poked his nose every time she slammed her boobs down on his dick.

Tails: (This situation its i-intense ahhnn i gonna come)

Rouge opened her mouth to get ready for the explosion.

Tails: Aaahhhh!

Tails came hard. Some cum shot into her mouth and some shot her face. As Rouge feast on his blow Tails looks very tired after so many blows.

Rouge: Tails are you falling asleep? I told you, I'm going to milk you dry because we're doing the wild thing all night long.

Rouge then crawled off of Tails. She shook her ass left and right. Tails slowly got up. He grabbed her ass cheeks and positioned himself at her pussy entrance.

Rouge: I expect to be filled up before either one of us can sleep.

Tails: (This is going to be a long night).

Tails then entered her pussy once again, making them both moan. He then gets a more serious glare.

Tails: I'll show you all the energy i got left.

He start to penetrate her pussy and humps fast with every thrust making her moan. They both were all sweaty. Tails gripped firmly to her rear. Every thrust his ballsack slapped her rear.

Rouge: ohhhhh yes!

Tails: ohhh god!

The fox and the bat didn't know how much more they could take. Tails sped up his thrusts, increasing their pleasure.

Tails: Tell me Rouge, i am the best fuck you ever had *slap her ass* TELL ME.

Rouge was surprised by Tails's question but, she was even more surprised by him slapping her ass. She had no idea that the sweet and innocent boy she once knew could be so naughty. Then again she was the responsible for that,she was the one who teased him to the point of making the little fox let his pervert side out.

Rouge: Oh yes Tails. Out of all the men I've ever fucked, you're the first to fuck me. You are THE BEST FUCK IVE EVER HAD!

Tails smile by that,but Rouge start to notice that she is getting submissive so she needs to get on top again and show him who is on charge, She stop she stop Tails from humping more with her hands then she push him in the bed,later she gets on top of him and start doing Cowgirl style.

Tails: Oh, Rouge. This is the best day of my life.

Rouge: Tell me where the emerald is and ride you faster anything.

Tails: it's um, it's in the...

Rouge: It's in the what?

Tails: it's um, it's in a black suitcase in my lab.

Rouge: GREAT! now that emerald is mine *Humps really fast*

Tails: ohhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Rouge: I'll pick it up in the morning. For now I'm going to have my fun with you.

She knew that she wanted that Emerald but, at the same time she was just so dam horny.

Tails: Ahnn i am on my limit Rouge,i cant take it anymore ahhhhnn i gonna ahnnnnn.

Tails Grab her ass cheeks and blast his blow wild inside of her. Tails cumming inside of her was enough to send her over the edge and make her cum as well. The two of them continued after that. They had sex for many hours that night. Tails continued to fill her up like she wanted. The two felt like they could never stop. Just as the morning sun was rising, Tails came inside her one last time before passing out. He was like shocked,how did he got such energy? he was nothing more then a noob in sex but somehow his stamina was out charge,when both of them pass out, the black emerald was glowing in where he left,did it have something to do with it? Rouge was the first to wake up. She looked to her left to see Tails sound asleep. She scooted closer to the little fox and gave him a quick kiss. She then crawled out of bed.

Rouge: ok, now let's go find that Emerald. I was gonna make that the end but lets go Damm my ass hurts what a night.

She goes to the suitcase and get ready to open it. She unzipped it and slowly opened it. Right as she opened it, her face was sprayed by something.

Rouge: What the! ohnn.

She falls in the ground sleeping there. Tails walked into the room were Rouge was now sleeping. He put a blanket over her nude body so she wouldn't get cold. He gave her a quick kiss before he walked to his bathroom and opened up his medicine cabinet.

Tails: *yawn* man today i dont know if I can go to vanilla's house and "clean the attic".

He took the emerald back to a diferent place,he dint notice the changes his body had suffer,he was with a more atletic body with muscles in his body.


	8. Chapter 8 Threesome in the attic

Tails was currently walking down the street to Ms. Vanillas house after he wake up. Unknown to him, was the changes that the black emerald had made to his body.

Tails: hmm i feel diferent today, i feel stronger and full of energy. Man i hope Rouge dont come back to try to get back at me for tricking her *Tails takes the emerald out of his pocket* but this little thing...i feel like i should keep it around he put it back now i gotta go to vanilla house he rush to the way.

after a while he sees the way, He walked up to the rabbits home and knocked on the door. He could hear someone inside the house, walking towards the door. and in a moment the door is opened revealing to be Cream happy to see Tails.

Cream: Tails! glad to see you could come cream said very happy to see her friend.

Tails: of course. i said i was coming right? hehehe.

Cream: Thank you so much Tails. Now I don't have to clean the attic, and instead i get to play all day.

Tails: No problem.

Cream: Wait until Amy sees you

Tails: wait...Amy? she is here?'' Tails said a little surprised.

Cream: yeah i call her to play with me,after the attic is clean we can all play together; she smiled as she thinks of what she said.

the fox was kinda nervous now. Two of the girls that he almost had sex with, were both here. Poor Cream was oblivious to what was going on between Tails, her beast friend, and her mother.

Tails: i think i am going to enter now and help you mother with the attic or whatever she is doing right now. Tails wanting to get inside quickly. he enters the house saying bye to Cream.

With that Cream was gone. Tails nervously walked into the living room to see Vanilla and Amy sitting on the couch talking to one another.

Vanilla: it was a very pleasant day at the beach' Vanilla said drinking her coffe.

Amy: That is nice,maybe i go to the beach too one day (with Tails)

In the second Tails was about to say something Vanilla alredy turn her head around seeing the fox boy and starts to talk.

Vanilla: Oh look who is here *smile*

Tails: Oh um uh, hey Vanilla. Hey Amy.

Vanilla: I'm glad you came over Amy. Now, why don't you go outside and play with Cream. Me and Tails have some attic cleaning to get to.

Amy: Ok then i come back soon.

When the pink girl go bye the door to go outside she lets Vanilla and Tails alone.

Vanilla: want some cookies before we clean the attic Tails?

Tails: Oh! ahn... yeah that would be very good.

Vanilla: then lets go to the kitchen.

the sexy rabbit milf picked up a plate of cookies off of the counter and placed them on the kitchen table. As she did that, one cookie fell off the plate.

Vanilla: Woops.

she then bent over and picked it up. As she bent over, Tails stared at her ass.

it was a magnificent plump ass that seems as soft as marshmallows as it jiggles when she moves.

Vanilla: Oh! my biscuits look round, fluffy and ready for you right Tails?

She said so after eating the biscuit that it fell and soon looking at Tails blushing face.

Tails: y-yes very sweet and delicious.

he then walked over and grabbed a cookie. He took a bite of it. It was chocolate chip, his favorite. Vanilla then reached for one at the same time as Tails, causing them to hold hands.

Vanilla: how are the cookies Tails? they taste as good as the one who made them ? *giggles*

Tails: um yeah.

the little fox blushed a little, remembering yesterday were he tasted her pussy. she then start to rub Tails Crotch with her feet under the table making him moan by the sudden rubbing.

Tails: Oh Vanilla.

Vanilla: Yes Tails, what is it *giggles*

Tails: i-i think we should go clean the attic already.

Vanilla: indeed. lets get to work now shall we?

they end up eating the cookies and walk righ up to the attic, once they are up there Tails gets a surprise.

Tails: wait, everything here is already very clean.

Vanilla: i clean it perfectly so we could have some alone time in a clean and great space with no problems.

she then sat down on a couch in the attic. She patted the cushion next to her, signaling Tails to come and sit with her. Tails obeyed, and sat next to the milf rabbit.

Vanilla: let me show you something.

The rabbit milf get up from the couch after Tails sat down, then she start to unbutton her shirt letting free her big busty breasts and then beding over in front of Tails giving him a good sight meanwhile she smiles suggestive letting Tails very excited by the sight.

Tails slowly started to get an erection. Vanilla saw it creating a small tent in his pants. She started to use her nice ass to rub against it.

Tails: Ohhhh! your ass it so ohhn great!

Vanilla: Is it now? Well then, I guess you'll like this.

Vanilla then grabbed her panties and slid them down her legs. She continued to stay bent over, in front of Tails. Hey got a nice view of her spred ass and almost makes him nosebleed by that. Vanilla then shoves her breasts in Tails face meanwhile she put her panties in his head.

Vanilla: Suck them big boy. she sat down on his lap. Tails quickly got to sucking. Vanilla let out light moans, as she felt the young fox suck her nipples.

Vanilla: Ohhh yes Tails! suck them harder, hmmm i love this, i can feel your boner big as ever rubbing against my ass.

As Tails was sucking on her tits, Vanilla started to pull down Tails's pants, revealing his boner. She start rubbing her ass against his free erect dick to make him moan more by the soft skin of that sexy ass.

Vanilla: Oh yes Tails, you like that don't you? I haven't felt like this in such a long time. The last time I had sex, was when Creams father impregnated me i need this,i need you.

Tails stop sucking vanilla breasts when she stop rubbing her ass against his dick. she then started to take all the rest of her clothes showing a total naked vision of her body to the fox boy.

Vanilla: i am so horny right now Tails, please lets fuck all day.

Tails: B-but Vanilla, we don't have any protection. Your on birth control, right?

Vanilla: No Tails, I'm not. Like I told you on the beach, Cream has always wanted to have a little sibling. She's always wanted to be a big sister. Now this is my chance to give that to her.

Tails: Vanilla, I'm not sure about this!

She completely ignored him. She grabbed his boner and positioned it.

Vanilla: Let's do this Tails.

Tails: Oh god!

Vanilla sits on Tails dick and start making the up and down movements, the sudden plowing makes Tails moan like it was his first time,he was fucking Cream mom in the attic and he was loving it. it was addicted,the feeling of soft flesh and the twitching his dick gives him everytime she humps more violently. Vanilla was moaning so loudly. She hasn't had sex in years. Tails was making her feel so good. Tails firmly grabbed her ass. Vanilla put her a hands on his shoulders. Her boobs bounced up and down in his face.

he was trying his harderst to not cum yet and show her he is not an easy target to cum so fast,but those wild humps from a horny milf who is more experienced is just giving him a mind blowing joy.

Tails: Va-vanilla *moans*

Vanilla: Yes Tails, come on now. I'm coming close too. Don't hold back, give it all to me.

She keeps humping faster forcing Tails to unload his big load of his seed inside of her until That is too much for him to handle.

ails: Vanilla

Vanilla: Come on Tails do it please. Give me a child Tails. Please, impregnate me.

Tails: AHNNNNNHH I CUMMING.

The fox boy let out his moan of pleasure shooting inside of Vanilla womb lots and lots of his sperm squirting out like a foutain at the same time she comes too and moans together with Tails with the sperm dripping in the couch.

the fox couldn't believe what he just did. He just had sex with his friends mom. He just came inside the same hole Cream was birthed from. He probably just got Vanilla pregnant too, and all he could feel was the joy he felt doing that,every second of it Vanilla bent her head forward, and started kissing his mouth.

Vanilla: this was amazing Tails, your dick look so much bigger. I can feel your hot spunk inside of me and it wants more.

she pulled off of him, causing their mixed juices to pour onto Tails's crotch. She then layed down on the couch, rested her head on the arm of the couch, and spread her legs wide open. Tails got in position.

Vanilla: cmon Tails, now you hump me more.

Im that moment someone knocks on the attic door and by the voice it was Amy.

Amy: Hey Vanilla and Tails. It's hot outside so I decided to come here and help you guys,Cream is watching some television for now so after we finish we drink some juice.

She opens the door of the attic.

Vanilla: Oh no!

Tails: Amy wait!

Amy then see s the situation Vanilla and Tails are on and is shocked.

Amy: WHAT? w-what is going on here?

Vanilla: Amy just shut the door and we'll tell you. Please I don't want Cream to find out.

Amy angrily shut the door.

Trying to be calm amy closes tjte door but after tjay she glares at them wanting an explanation.

Amy: i cant believe this.

Tails just sat there with a sorry face.

Vanilla: look Amy. You don't know how stressful it is to be a single mother. Me and Tails told you and Cream that we were cleaning the attic today. In reality, me and Tails were going to have sex. We almost had sex yesterday on the beach but, we were unable to continue.

Amy: w-what? So... you took Tails virginity?

Vanilla: Um yes. Isn't that right Tails.

he then remembered last night with him and Rouge.

Tails: Well um uh.

Vanilla: Tails?

Tails: yes *tries to lie*

Both Amy and Vanilla look at Tails angrily.

Tails: hehe something wrong? *says nervous*

Amy: you dont look like you are telling the truth.

Vanilla: Tails I was the one who took your virginity, right?

Tails: *sigh* no you werent my first.

Vanilla: I wasn't your first?

Amy: Who was it Tails.

Tails: Well you see, last night Rouge snuck into my house while I was in the tub. Me and her then kinda had sex. More than once. We actually had sex most of last night.

Both girls are shocked that Rouge was the first to took Tails virginity under their noises. But Amy was more mad because two girls already had sex with him and she dint.

Amy: ( I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE THE ONE)

Vanilla: So you didn't get her pregnant like you did with me, Right.

Tails: No she's on birth control.

Amy: WAIT A MINUTE. WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY TAILS GETTING YOU PREGNANT?!

Tails: oh...crap.

Vanilla: we got a one round wild sex and he blast his huge load insede of me.

Tails: in my defense she was begging for it.

Vanilla: dont tell me you dint like to creampie me because we know your dick dont lie.

Amy: You mean you purposely tried to get Vanilla pregnant.

Tails: well yes.

Amy: WHY?!

Vanilla: Look Amy. Cream has always seen you as a big sister but, she's never gotten the experience of being a big sister. Please Amy don't you know what it feels like to have Cream look up to you like a big sister? It feels really good doesn't it? I really want Cream to be able to experience that.

Amy: then you decides it was ok to just ask Tails for sex and knock you up?

Tails: it just felt so good *guilty face*

Vanilla: look if you are mad because you dint fuck him then do it. I think Tails would be glad to do it right?

Tails: ahn?

Amy iin that moment was very mad, someone took Tails virginity and now another woman had fuck him in the attic she feels so behind that she start not caring anymore about what comes next.

Amy: I wont tell anything to Cream but i will punish you for this Tails.

The pink girl start taking off her clothes getting totally naked in front of the fox boy showing him her sexy body, the first that make him excited.

Tails: ohh! Amy wait...

Amy: Lay down on the floor NOW!

Afraid of Amy Tails does what she asks and lays down on the floor meanwhile Vanilla keeps looking to see where this is going, Amy then gets on position that allows Tails to see her big round ass up but before he can admire it more she sits on his face smothering it.

Tails: Hmpmpmm.

Amy: You have been a bad boy Tails.

she start stroking his still erect dick meanwhile her ass is all around Tails face making him moan and each moan makes Amy feel good on her pussy.

His nose was poking her anus. Tails knew that having someone's naked ass sitting on his face should gross him out but, he was somehow turned on by this.

Amy: You like my fat ass on your face Tails? cmon say it out loud if you can hehehe.

Tails: mmmmmm mmmm mmmmm.

Vanilla: *giggles* what's that Tails? we can't hear you.

Amy: come over here Vanilla and lets suck his dick together and double titfuck him meanwhile he licks my ass.

Tails: Wait, lick your ass?!

Vanilla: oh look! he can talk,you should smother your big ass more Amy.

Amy: Good idea.

she shoves is hard her butt on it.

Tails: mmm mmmmm mmm.

Amy: Now get licking. If you hadn't gone and had sex with two other women, I would have let you lick my pussy. But like I said, I'm punishing you.

Vanilla: Now lets give that dick some hard punishement.

Vanilla and Amy squeezed his dick between their large breasts pressing it. Tails nervously started to lick Amy's asshole. It didn't taste good but, it's not like he was able to say no.

Amy: do you feel this Tails? now its just gonna get wet, lets suck this naughty dick at the same time he is pressed by our breasts. The rabbit and the hedgehog started to lick his dick. Tails started to stick his tongue inside of Amy's asshole, twirling it around in circles.

the double licking and titfuck is really making Tails moan and feeling like he could cum again and Amy also moans by his action in her butt.

Tails: (I can't take too much more.)

Vanilla: I think he's about to blow.

Amy: come on Tails. Give us all you got.

then it happens, he comes another big blow of sperm like a hose to the ceiling slowly covering the girls body. The two girls opened their mouths wide and tilted their heads back. They tried to catch as much of his seed in their mouths as possible.

Amy: hmmm you taste as good as always Tails.

Vanilla: your Spunk really makes me happy.

After that Amy get her ass out of Tails face so he can breath and rest a little.

Vanilla: Go get him girl.

Amy: Wish me luck.

Tails: what? wait let me rest breath a little.

Amy: Oh Tails, you're tired. You probably need something to drink. Here...

she crawled on top of his face and shoved her pussy against his mouth.

Tails: hmhmmphp.

Vanilla: well then i think i get to fuck his dick again if your pussy is occupied.

Tails got to work eating Amy's pussy. Finally, he got to taste it. While Tails was licking Amy's pussy, Vanilla grabbed his hard penis. She positioned it before she shoved it in her once agai,.she was in reverse cowgirl style giving him a nice ride to her pussy in big humps. he loved everything, He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Two girls at the same time. It was like a dream come true.

Every time Vanilla came down on his dick, he moaned into Amy's vagina. Tails firmly grabbed Amy's ass to pull her closer.

Amy: Oh Tails, it feels so good.

Vanilla: Tails, I feel like I'm coming closer.

Tails also felt himself coming close. He started to dig his tongue into Amy's pussy. The loud moans from Amy and Vanilla only fueled his pleasure. Amy was in complete bliss, unlike Tails and Vanilla, she had yet to cum today.

Amy: Tails I'm about to cum. Get ready to drink up.

Vanilla: Get ready to fill me again Tails.

Tails: hmmmm.

Then they all came approximately at the same time. Amy came into Tails's mouth and all over his face. Tails came hard inside of Vanilla. And Vanilla came all over Tails dick. The three of them let out loud moans of pleasure.

 **(Meanwhile downstairs)**

Cream: Wow their screaming really loudly. The spiders in the attic must be scary.

 **(Back up in the attic)**

Tails: ahnnnn,this felt really good.

Vanilla: Glad to hear Tails.

Vanilla and Amy got off of him. Amy then layed down on her back and spread her legs

Amy: now its my turn to finally become a woman, come here and do it Tails.

Tails: Amy your on birth control right?

Amy: Nope.

Tails: But Amy, I can't get you pregnant too.

Amy: Oh come on Tails. You had no problem knocking up Vanilla. Why do you have a problem knocking me up?

Tails: you just have eighteen years are you wanting to be a mom?

Amy: No it's just that I'm too horny to care.

Vanilla: if you feel like cumming take off then. Just give little Amy what she wants.

Tails: Um all right then.

he then grabbed hold of Amy's hips, and positioned his cock at her entrance.

Tails: i go easy at first ok? i know its your first time

Amy: Ok Tails, thank you. Now please, make me a woman.

The fox boy take out his shirt because it was very hot,the girls see that his body looks much more strong then before.

Amy: Tails, when did you start working out your abs?

Vanilla: when did you get so muscular?

Tails: This guy right here is going to show you his tool in action.

Now in charge,Tails start to slowly insert his dick on Amy virgin pussy, she moans by the sudden penetration feeling as he take her virginity out making her feel like a thunder just hit her.

Amy: Ahn-ahnnnn oh! god! it hurts a little but also is starting to feel good.

Tails: Thats right Amy,now i show you this little fox is fast to learn.

he started to slowly thrust in and out of the pink hedgehog.

Amy: Oh Tails, it feels so good

Tails: yes Amy it does, now i am going to make it more fast ok? here i go.

Amy: Yes Tails. Ohhhh, it feels so good.

the fox boy pump Amy pussy non stop like he is giving the payback for before.

Amy felt the head of his penis repeatedly hit her cervix with each thrust. Amy's virgin walls were so tight, Tails could hardly bare it.

Tails: Damm Amy! you sure are tight.

Amy: And your so big Tails.

Vanilla: cmon guys you can do better then that.

Tails: Maybe you would like to join us.

Vanilla: Don't mind if I do.

Vanilla then crawled onto Amy's face and put her pussy against her mouth. Amy started licking Vanilla's pussy, and Tails and Vanilla started to make out. Its then getting more easy to go in and out of Amy pussy after a warm up.

Tails picked up the paste once again. Amy shoved her tongue deep inside of Vanilla pussy. Vanilla quit kissing Tails, and started sucking his neck.

The boy then feels he is about to cum,He sped up his thrusts. Amy wrapped her legs around him as she felt her orgazm approach as well.

Amy: Oh god oh god! OH GOD!

Tails: I CUMMING.

Vanilla: Me too too, I feel like I'm about to explode.

Tails explode his load inside of Amy pussy and Vanilla orgasm lets Amy face all slimey,they all moan at that amazing orgasm. Amy finally felt it, her orgazm sprayed all over Tails's cock. Tails felt the hot juices coat his member. Vanilla stopped sucking on his neck, she had completely given him a hickie.

In that moment Cream yells at them from the living room.

Cream: HEY! guys are you done cleaning there? i wanna play.

Vanilla: Oh man not this again.

Tails: we should stop, we did enough ''fun here'' we better get our clothes and get back down before she gets here.

Amy: maybe we can do this again sometime.

Vanilla says that they are gonna get down soon so she should get something on the fridge to eat, everyone then get their clothes to them there was someone outside watching them the entire time. It was none other than Rouge the bat. She had taken pictures of the whole thing.

Rouge: ha ha ha, perfect blackmail right here. That will teach you for trying to trick me foxboy.


	9. Chapter 9 The Black fox

**I want to give a big thanks to the people who help me at making this story so far: Tailsrulesandthegirlsdrool, Thesuperking and Rambojoe446 (From deviant art)**

.

.

.

.

After the previous events that happened in the attic. Tails and the girls were in the kitchen eating a apple pie Vanilla made for them to eat.

''Wow this is very delicious mom'' Cream said tasting her mom delicious slice of pie.

"Yes Cream it's almost as delicious as something else." Said Amy looking at Tails.  
"Well I'm glade you both like it. Well, what do you think Tails?" Said Vanilla.  
While Tails was eating his pie, Amy and Vanilla were rubbing Tails's crotch under the circular table. Cream was completely oblivious to everything going on.

The fox boy tries to hold his urge to moan by the soft hand touch those girls are giving him,mostly because he dont want Cream to find out.

''W-well girls i think i need to go now, you know...i got things to fix and work on it'' Tails said making a excuse to leave.

"Are you sure you want to leave now?" Said Cream.

"Yeah I *moan* have to go." Said Tails.

"Tails are you sure?" Said Amy, applying more pressure to his crotch.

Tails gave Amy a look that if you could read faces it would say, Girl stop pressuring me dick and let me go.

''Yes i Really need to finish some important research i am working on,when i done i will come back and play with Cream right cream?'' Tails said normally to Cream.

"Ok, bye Tails." Said Cream.

Tails waved goodbye and left through the front door.

"Well more pie for use." Said Amy.

"Well Amy, me and you are going to have to get used to eating for two people anyway." Said Vanilla, referring to the fact that Tails came inside them.

"What do you mean by that mommy?" Asked Cream.

"Oh, nothing dear." Said Vanilla.

Tails was walking by the forest just thinking about what happened in that attic.

''(ohhh man! i cant believe i came inside Amy and Vanilla, does that mean i am going to be a father? ohhh crap! i better work on something that will give me money, it was me who came inside them so many times)'' Tails said as he dint see the shadow following his movements.

Suddenly Tails felt someone grab him from behind. Whoever it was, they had a strong grip.

''What the! Who is there?'' the fox boy turned around to see who was the person holding on his shoulder.

"ROUGE!?" Said Tails.

"Hey there foxy." Said Rouge.

"What are you doing here." Asked Tails.

"Oh, not much. Just doing some photography work. I've taken some great photos. You wanna see them?" Said Rouge.

"Photos?" Replied Tails.

''Yeah would you like to see them? they are very wild and might contain some things you dint know you would see by yourself'' Rouge giggles as she gave Tails some of the photos.

Tails mouth went wide open. The pictures were of him having sex with Amy and Vanilla.

"I know Sonic is your best friend but, I also know Cream is your second best friend. Imagine what her reaction would be if I showed her these photos. What reaction do you think she'll have, if she finds out you fucked her mom and best friend?" Said Rouge with an evil smile.

''ROUGE! you were spying on me? what the hell girl,what you want?'' Tails asked angry.

''I want the god damm emerald! you tricked me and now i want her now, i dint have sexy with you just for the heck of it, i wanted the emerald too,and dont think those are all the photos because i have copys'' Rouge said with a victory smile.

"You looked like you had sex with me just for the heck of it." Said Tails.

"OH, SHUTUP TAILS! Are you going to give me the emerald or not?" Said Rouge angrily.

Tails started to think of what he should do, he thought of maybe make a fake emerald but that would take more then one day and she dint look like waiting for one hour or more,he dint want Cream to find out the hard way what he was doing so even with the thinking of giving Rouge the emrald being a bad idea he ends up saying yes.

''Fine i do it,are you happy now? crazy bat for gems'' The fox boy says.

"Yes I am quite happy now. Just don't try to trick me this time." Said Rouge.

She then Fly away thinking about her victory and Tails walks angrly to his house,he would take a relaxing bath and sleep before he do what she wanted.

When he Took a bath trying to relax a little bit, he soon runs to his bed and try to recover his energy.

"Oh man, talk about a long day. I can't believe I've had sex with 3 different girls. *sigh* I guess I'm going to have to give that black emerald to Rouge. I just can't have Cream find out about this." Said Tails to himself.

he then sleeps trying not to think about Rouge. Finally after his long day, he could finally have some well deserved rest.

.

.

.

.

Tails awakened the next day. He stretched for a brief moment, before crawling out of bed.

''ahhhn man what a nice time of sleep, i wonder what time is it'' Tails said waking up.

Tails looked at his clock on the wall, and realized it was 8:00 AM. He knew that he best be getting the black emerald to Rouge. He knew Knuckles would be angry at him for it but, he didn't really have much of a choice.

Once he brush his teeth and take a bath, he put on a white sleveless shirt and some black shorts. He take the black emerald and putting on his pocket in a protective small box he gets out of his house. He then started to walk back to the forest were he ran into Rouge.

''Well well Hello there Tails my boy,i think you find it something that belongs to me,and i would apreciate if you give it back to me. You see its a very important project of mine that end up getting out of my hands, i see that you and Rouge were talking about it yesterday, and how do i know this? i got eyes everywere fox boy and Since i heard some people saying Sonic in on vacation...that just makes things easy right? call for help if you wand, i got some of your friends here dying to meet with you again like the girls you just banged hehehe'' The hologram is turn off after that.

Tails knew that he had to rescue them. He also knew that he couldn't do it alone. Tails didn't want to disturb Sonic's vacation, so he decided to get Knuckles to help.

''Damm you Eggman,this wont be like this for long'' The fox boy says angry so he decied to go to the garage and get his plane to get Knuckles.

He hopped into his trusty Tornado and took off, heading for Knuckles's house.

A couple of minutes later he arrives there,getting out of his plane he knock on his friend door house calling for him to open up.

Knuckles opens the door to see Tails.

"Tails, what are you doing here?" Asked Knuckles.

''Knuckles i need your help! Eggman kidnap our friends and he wants the black emerald'' Tails said anxious.

"What? What does that egghead want with the emerald? And shouldn't we called Sonic? asked Knuckles. You can tell he wasn't expecting this in the morning.

''He is on vacation far away from here,we cant wait to call him! we need to do that ourselves'' The fox boy said cleary in a urge to just go.

"Do you even have a pla-!" before Knuckles could finish what he wanted to say Tails grab him pulled him onto the Tornado.

"Don't worry I'll come up with one on the way. Let's just go for now." Tails said and also got in the plane. With that done they took off.

Knuckles got sat up and put on his seat belt. "Tails calm down. It just the two of us now. We're not gonna be able to just bust in there like usually." he said.

Tails just turn back at him and smiled.

"Don't worry Knuckles I didn't leave without packing a few things." Tails then type on a few buttons and then two cases appear on the side of him.

He passed one behind him to Knuckles. "Here put these on your hands." Tails said.

Knuckles open the case to see what look like metal version of his own gloves with spikes on his eyes glow in amazement as he soon put them on and smash them together slowly hearing the meatl collide.

''Oh sweet! those are so awesome Tails, much better then the old ones i had,what do you have on your case?'' THe red echidna asked.

"Something I've been working on for a while." he said.

He opened it and took out what look like a grey metal hand cannon with a blue stripe design.(Pretty much think about like MegaMen gun with grey and blue colors on it.)

"I didn't want to be just on the sidelines anymore so I put this baby together." Tails said while putting on his right hand.

Soon after he ends up talking they notice Eggman flying ship was close. It was a big one covering the sky.

"Thats it my friend, we are gonna save our friends and kick eggman in the face" Tails said.

Knuckles was a bit taking back from Tails new confidence.

"Whoa buddy what's gotten into you all of the sudden?" the echindna asked.

"Oh, uh...nothing. I'm just pump that's all. I'm gonna land us in the back. I just put up a jammer field so they can't pick us up." Tails said trying to act normal. He could do with Knuckles not knowing anything that's been happening to him.

They landed right Eggman battle ship.

As soon as they land their feet on the metal floor, they hear Eggman voice.

"Ohhh its so good to see you all here you little bastards, Tails be a good boy and give me the emerald and i will release ypur friends, after all it was mine to begin with" Eggman said with his obnoxious voice.

"So much for that jammer huh?" Knuckles said.

Tails just gave him a look that said shut up.

"If you want so bad Egg face! Than come and take it!" Tails yelled out loud.

"Uhh little fox think he can fool me and take me? You will pay for acting like stupid heroes" Eggman said as his robots start to show up, his egg pawns with blasters and some with shilds and swords.

Tails clock his blaster cannon.

"Alright Knuckles let do this." Tails said.

Knuckles smash his fist together.

"FUCK YEAH!" he yelled and charge at the bots. He threw a punch with an blue energy shield. The egg pawn put his shield up to block him but instead Knuckles fist with through the shield easily and smash the robot's face in.

"Yeah that right! Come get some bitches! 360 no scope in here!" Tails yelled as he fired. This was his first real time being on the battlefield so he was feeling so excited.

"(Now I see why Sonic love this.)" Tails thought.

"Tails come on! We're moving inside, take them down as they come!" Knuckles shorted back to the fox.

After destroying them, they run to the door going in the ship inside.

"I hope we get this easy" the red pugilist says.

"Don't worry as long as we keep on guard and stick together. We'll be able to handle any-"

Suddenly the the floor beneath them disappears letting both of them fall into a pit of darkness screaming.

The two of them were in a weird chamber where not much light can be seen in there,soo they get up in their feet again.

''Are you ok buddy?'' Knuckles asked Tails worry.

''Yeah im fine, i been training so he will need more then a surprise fall to take down this genius'' Tails said with determination

"Is that so?" Eggman voice echo through the chamber. Just then the lights came on, revealing the man himself watching both of them in a room approve through a glass window.

"Welcome boys. To your demise." Eggman said through a mic.

A door start to open slowly where something gets out of it and when it comes to the little light that it have in the room its revealed to be Metal sonic.

''You all are nothing if Sonic is not here'' The old man laugh.

"That what you think." Said Knuckles pointing at the mad doctor.

"Knuckles.." Tails asked worried.

"Stand back Tails. I'm gonna to rip that tin can a new one." He said.

Knuckles put his fists together and channel some of his energy. He whole body glowed bight firely red.

"Let's go!" he yelled and charge at Metal.

"Whoa..." Tails was in amazement by Knuckles.

Knuckles riled back his right hand. About to hit Metal with a deadly explosion full power punch.

"Now let see what you-" *Smack!*

The red echindna went flying to the side as Metal Sonic bitch slap knuckles like it was nothing.

''WHAT?'' Tails said surprise how he was so quickly defeated even with all his power up.

'' HAHAHAHA FOOL! you think Metal sonic is the same? i pass a long time working on his power so he could be as strong as super sonic. Now give me the black emerald and maybe he wont rip your tails off'' the mad man laugh.

Metal turn and look dead at Tails who was actually pretty damn scare right about now.

"(Okay Tails. You got this. Sure he took out Knuckles pretty fast...with one hit. But you got this. Just think what would Sonic do.)" Tails asked himself.

''Eliminate intruder'' Metal sonic said with his robotic voice, the only thing Tails thought was how scared he was but even like that he start chargin his blaster in ice mode.

Metal started to walk to him. His metallic feet making a clicking sounds on the floor.

"Eliminate." it said again ad it came closer.

''NO! eat this piece of junk'' Tails said as he lets out a burst of a cold ice beam at his direction.

It hit Metal Sonic dead on. The robot kept walking but at a much slower pace. Tails turn up the power move making the beam larger. Soon Metal stop completely.

Wanting to see if it was over Tails shut it off.

''Oh no! you frost him,i am defeated by the little fox boy'' he said sarcastically,but even when victory seems like it was at his favor the room start to feel very hot.

"Uhh, why is the room heating up?" Tails asked noticing that he was sweating.

Quickly the ice around Metal was melting.

''Did i forgot to mention Metal Sonic can heat up as hot as to melt your ice? no? ups! hehehe'' Eggman laugh.

Tails watched in horror as the fake Sonic melt all the ice away and began moving again.

"(I'm sooo Fucked!)" the fox screamed in his head.

Before he knew it, Metal Sonic was right in front of him.

"Now I know what you thinking. Should I hurt him? And the answer, might just surprised yo-"

*Smack!*

A hard kick to His head sent him flying.

''Now you see? all this wont be happening if you had just gave it the emerald Tails,NOW GIVE IT TO ME'' The old man shouts.

Tails reached for the emerald in his back pocket. He laid on the ground holding it in his hands. Trying to think of a way out of this.

"(Maybe I should just give it to him and cuy our losses. He might let us go.)" A part of tails though,But then he wanted to know why he wanted so much.

''Why is this so important for you?'' The fox asked.

''Its not of your concern,its mine and thats all you need to know you idiot,now coming here was a nut bag idea, did came all this time to rescue your little girlfriends?'' Eggman said

"Well...I mean kinda...it non of your concern of what I do with other females." Tails said back.

Tails stood back up but was still recovering from that kick yo the head. He surprised his neck didn't snap in half.

"Oh so you can still stand huh? At least your doing better then the others." eggman said.

Tails ears peck up.

"What that's suppose to mean?" the fox asked.

"Heheh, I guess before I have Metal ripped you limb from limb. I let you have a look at the little whores you called your girlfriends." eggman said. With a sound of a swtich being flip, a part of the floor open up and something came out of it.

There inside a glass box was all three of the girls.

almost everyone was unconscious except for Cream who was crying, even thought its not her first kidnap, she was sad that all her friends were hurt.

"CREAM! Cream are you okay!? Can you hear me!?" Tails shouted.

"Hahaha! As you can see I had to...discipline them a bit." the doc said over the mic.

Cream look at Tails direction and start hitting the glass trying to say something but he cant hear her.

Tails looked up at Eggman.

"Eggman stop this. Just let them go!" he yelled.

Tails feels like rage is boiling inside of him like flames.

"Eggman! This has gone on long enough! Here take it." Tails yelled. He didn't care about the emerald anymore. All he care about now was his friends.

But the doctor just let out an evil laugh.

"Oh, so now you want to give it to me? Well the, maybe I change my mind. Maybe I want to continued with our little pretend hero game here." Eggman said.

"And I know just how to do it." the doctor ended with that and hung up.

Just then Metal begin moving again, but he wasn't heading to Tails. He was going towards Knuckles who was still knock out on the floor.

''What? hey wait! what are you doing?'' Tails scream saying to stop.

Tails ran at Metal Sonic and start shooting him. But it didn't do anything to him and when Tails try to go in close and personal, he just slap Tails away to the side. The emerald fall out of his hand and land there beside him.

Metal reach Knuckles and then began to kick him in his side over and over again.

''n..no (he kidnap my friends, and never does anything besides hurting them)'' Tails angry says to himself,the Black emerald starts to glow and Tails start to change. His muscles start to grow and get more endowed like a true warrior,his teeth start to get sharpier and his fur more messy like its the first stage of something.

"Stop it!" Tails said, his voice was getting deeper. But still Metal kept kicking Knuckles.

Air began to swirl around Tails, his eyes glowed blood red. The Black emerald glow brighter as some sort of dark energy begin to surround his body with purple electrics coming out of him as well.

"I SAID STOP IT!" Tails said much louder to shake the whole room.

Finally Metal stop his actions and turn to face Tails. Those same red eyes staring back at Tails's own as well. He had turn into a tall black fox with nine tails, you could feel the Rage and savage energy he Exhales.

He had turn into a tall black fox with nine tails, you could feel the Rage and savage energy he Exhales.

Eggman mic seem to have came back on.

"...Huh, so this is what the black emerald can do. It's almost like how Sonic can transform into his Super Form. But let see the power difference." the doctor said.

As soon as Eggman finish speaking Metal rise his right arm and hand at Tails. He charge up a yellow orb and fire it at Tails.

Tails didn't even move and just hit the energy blast to the side. Letting it explode away from him.

Metal sonic start Analyzing Tails and sees that all his body had suffered a huge enchancement making it very powerful.

"Mmmm, so it seems you got a bit of a power boast. Nothing to worry about, METAL! Get rid of him and take the emerald." Eggman command.

Metal Sonic flew at the fox. He pull back an arm and ball up his fist to throw a punch.

but his fist is stopped by a very fast kick to the chin that came right under him,he dint even saw Tails getting so close to him.

It sent Metal Sonic flying up, but before he could hit the ceiling Tails was in front of him, and punch Metal back down. The blue robot cash back down hard to the floor.

The new Tails growls at him,youcan see the yellow glowing on his eyes.

Metal try to get to his feet but instead Tails came crashing down on top of him. Smashing his foot into him.

"Alright you motherfuckers! I'm gonna tear this whole ship apart! Piece by piece." the power up Tails said in a deep voice.

He than put his left hand on Metal face. A charge of purple energy from in the palm of his hand.

''Lets see if Eggman will like when i turn his toy into ashes'' With his deep Voice, Tails launch a powerful purple beam that hits Metal sonic and the shot comes out the other side of the ship.

Faster then anyone could see he was right in front of the glass box holding all the girls. Tails rise his right hand and ball it into a fist, then...he knock on it.

With just a tap on it. The box broke into pieces. Freeing the girls.

Eggman who was watching this was totally shocked at this brute force.

"Metal wake up you piece of junk. YOU cant be done yet" the doctor screams.

But he didn't hear any response from Metal Sonic.

Back to what Tails was doing, he walk over to where Knuckles was laying knock out and pick him up with one of his nine tails. He turn to look at where the girls were. Cream has now stop crying and was looking at Tails with a surprise face. Amy and Vanilla was still unconscious.

''Wow! Tails is that really you?'' the rabbit girl asked very surprise to see her friend like that.

"Ow,ow,ow. Shit...I got my clock clean. Oh Tails. Are we safe? Did we make it out?" Knuckles asks.

Tails nodded. He was now back to his old two Tails self.

"Oh thank god. I thought we were done for. Now let's go we done our job. Time to say fuck this shit and go home...Oh wait we already home hehehe." Knuckles said and laugh.

Soon they hear a big sound of something big outside smashing the trees.

Waking up from the sound Amy called out. "What the fuck is that?"

"I think I know." Tails said.

Then out of the forest in front of them. Was Eggman and he came equipped.

he came with a huge mecha suit with energy wings a blaster and a drill in his hands ready to start a battle.

"Okay you little rats. I have had just about enough of all of you. Now I'm gonna to crush everyone of you to BITS!" the doctor said pissed.

He rise the mecha suit arm, the one with the dill on it, and slam it down near the group. Everyone tries to dodge it, Tails get the girls who were still sleeping and Kunckles gets Cream.

''Hey! cant you stop being a douchebag for once?'' Knuckles shouts.

''You guys busted up my robots, turn my one of my favorite henchmen into a pile of ash, and BLEW a HOLE in MY ship! So no Knuckles I can't!" yelled Eggman.

"Well to be fair we do that too you all the time with sonic. It's really nothing new." Tails replied.

"Oh will you all just die!" Eggman shorted and aim the blaster right at Tails. Before he could fire it, Knuckles threw a punch right at the mecha's legs. Causing it to lose a bit of balance and tip to the stand on only one leg.

''Well maybe if you dint kidnap our friends and try to take over the world all the freaking time we wont be doing this'' Knuckles said.

Eggman manage to regain his balance and using one of the legs he land a kick on Knuckles. Sending him crashing into the house by them.

"Knuckles!" Cream scream.

"Hey egghead leave my friends alone" Amy screams gettimg her hammer.

Amy leape into air and swan her hammer against Eggman's cockpit. The power behind it was enough to make Eggman back up some but still fight.

"You little bitch!" Eggman shorted.

"And you have a little dick!" Amy replied.

Eggman start to shoot with his blaster at everything furiously.

"Amy, Knuckles! Take out that bluster!." Tails said as he was working a bit on his hand cannon, which suffer some damage on the ship.

"Got it" they both agreed with Tails. Knuckles jumps in the air and then when he comes down Amy hit him on his feet sending him in a fast spindash at Eggman.

He landed a hit right on the left arm with the blaster. Taking the whole thing off.

''Noooo my arm, you maggots! you will pay for that'' Eggma shouts as he flys in the skiy some meters above it and start landing fast foward with his drill.

"Everyone hit the deck!" Tails yelled.

All of them mange to dodge out of the way. But a new problem is now presented.

"Now how are we supposed to hit him?" Amy yelled. Eggman was now way into the air. Far from their reach.

"Don't worry I got this." Tails said. He had fix his weapon and proceeded to fire many rounds. But Eggman counter this by using his energy wings and wrapping them around himself to block all his shots.

"Damn it! I can't get through!" Tails said.

"Tails use this!" Yelled Cream as she tossed him something.

Tails caught it with one hand.

"The emerald?" Tails asked confused with what to do with it. Then a lightbulb light up in his head. He quickly put the emerald inside his own blaster.

The blaster glowed purple and the hand cannon instead transform into a metal fist that fit on his hand like a glove.

He charges at eggman direction with his fist glowing and give a huge punch blast at his foe.

The blast was really fast so Eggman couldn't dodge it, but he was able to put up his wings as a shield just in time to block it. Unfortunately while his mech's main body didn't get damage his wings couldn't fully block it and were destroyed. With out them he fell to the ground out of the sky.

"Nooo! My beautiful robot, i wont forgive you for this" Eggman said.

The suit launches some bombs.

But Tails was quick with his brain and began knocking some of the bombs away

"Amy, Knuckles. You know what do to." Tails said and they both nodded knowing what he mean. They all knock the bombs away from them and it just so happen that a few of the bombs landed next to Eggman.

''Aghhhhhh! imporssible! i cant lose like this'' Eggman said desperated.

All at once the bombs went off right next to him.

His suit then loses balance and he falls over in the ground as his mech suit its now trash.

The cockpit opens and he tries to quietly crawl out of it to the forest. But before he even gets close the whole group is in front of him. He looks up to see Tails standing over him.

"Oh! Hey guys...how you been? So listen, I'm very sorry about-" but before he finishes, Tails knock him out with a hard punch to the face.

''This guy is not going to bother us anymore'' Kunckles said after watching that,so he gets the doctor saying that he would put him in jail.

Tails had a big smile on his face.

"Holy crap. We did it. We actually did it. Sonic will not believe this when he gets back." Tails said overjoyed.

''maybe he wont be there for long but i guess its oke for now'' Amy said meanwhile the other girls were waking up.

''I better take this fat idiot,Thanks for the help Tails we are a good team'' Kunkcles say going away with Eggman body.

"What happen?" Vanilla asked.

Cream ran over and hug her mom.

"Mommy,Mommy! You won't believe this Tails save us all from Eggman." Cream said.

''I dint do it alone. Knuckles and Amy helped me too as well'' Tails said.

"Oh my. Thank you so much, all of you for saving me and my daughter, especial you Tails." Vanilla said and gave a bow.

"It's nothing really." Tails said blushing a bit. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

''I cant believe that fatass imbecile got me so easy off guard'' Rouge said.

"I guess your deal didn't go so well, eh Rouge?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. Sorry but Eggman promised me big money for that gem. But it look like he got tired of waiting and took matters into his own hands." Rogue said.

"Its ok. Im glad everyone is safe" the fox said glad his friends are ok.

Suddenly a wave of tiredness wash over his body and his knees give out. Causing him to fall to the ground and sleep.

"Tails! Are you alright!?" Cream screamed running towards him.

"He fine, I bet it's because of using the emerald power." Rogue said.

After everything turn black,all the little fox did was sleep.

the after a time,Tails eyes begin to open.

"What the...where am I?" Tails said.

He looked around and fingered out this wasn't his bedroom at all. He was laying in a bed with a cover over him. He soon takes the cover off him and get up looking for anyone.

As he got off the bed the door open to reveal Vanilla. She gasps as she sees Tails up.

"Tails you're awake!" she said running towards him giving him a hug.

Tails cant even say anything as his face get smushed between the Rabbit milf, and she smelled very good.

Tails push her away so he can talk.

"Vanilla? What happen I remember fighting Eggman and..." Tails try to recollect what happen but Vanilla finish for him.

"It's alright Tails you won and save us all. But you pass out, so we brought you to our house." Vanilla said.

Mar 7

''Ahnn *sigh* thats good, i guess the girls are ok too and here?'' He ask her.

"The others are fine. You go lay down and I'll get them for you." Vanilla said.

Tails does what Vanilla told and relax on theb ed feeling like he deserves it,then he start thinking if the emerald was still with him.

He turns his head to the side to see his hand cannon weapon is there on a desk. Next to it is the black emerald not a mark on it.

"(Hmmm, what to do with you now?)" Tails asked. He knows that thing got him into a lot of situations. Both good and bad mind you, but now what? Before he could answer the door swing open.

he then Hide the emerald under the pillow because od the surprise.

''Ohh is that you Vanilla?'' Tails asked.

It indeed was Vanilla...but with a bit of a make over, and she wasn't the only one.

Vanilla, Amy, and Rogue all walk in wearing very sexy outfits.

Vanilla had on a blue lacy bra to hold her nice melons, a blue thong that didn't really cover her ass, and high heels. Amy was wearing a similar outfit in a pink color, but with white thigh high stockings. Rogue just had on a black version of what Vanilla's wearing.

It was in that moment Tails almost had a heart attack seeing the three most beuatiful womans in front of him who he had sex one time all in very sexy clothes in the room.

"Wh...WHAT are you all doing! You showing...everything." Tails said not able to stop his eyes from wondering over the three women.

''its not like you are seeing our bodies for the first time'' Amy said giggling.

"Well I...I...why?" Tails just came out and asked.

"This is your reward Tails. For saving all of us. We hope you like it." Rouge said.

"Who know you would had sex with those two two, you are so perv Tails" Rouge teased.

Tails blush at the comment feeling embarrassed. All three ladies walked towards him.

"I-I...what about Cream? We can't do anything with her here." Tails quickly said.

"Don't worry she fast asleep and not waking up soon." Vanilla said going to Tails side on the right. Earlier she sneak in some medicine in Cream tea to get her to sleep. Its was some strong stuff so she won't hear a thing.

Amy was on his left slowly rubbing her hands on Tails chest.

"Come on Tails. Your not gonna to back out of this now are ya?" Amy begged.

"Especially when you're already set to go." Rogue said as she got on the bed in top of Tails lap. Feeling his cock already hard through his sheets.

She start to grind her as on his member feeling his hard member throbbing, he moans at that feeling. It was like they all got very horny of nowere,he thought Rouge wont go back after he trick her and do it with other girls but he was really lucky right now.

Rouge stop moving and proceeded to take off his sheet revealing him naked and his hard dick with a bit pre-cum on it.

"Oh my Tails that look like it hurt. Why don't I kiss it and make it better?" Rouge said seductively as she wrap her lips around his dick.

she start giving it little kissies on the tip of his dick making him moan feeling her soft lips.

She lift her head up and look at Amy.

"I think am gonna need some help here." Rouge said.

Getting the idea Amy got on the bed and began licking the head. While Rouge put the rest of it between her breasts.

The fox gets the amazing feeling of having his dick licked by Amy rose and a titfuck by the gorgeus sexy thief Rouge. That makes him moan a lot.

''Ohhhh god...so good'' The fox moan.

''Dont forget about me'' Vanilla said getting on the bed too and start to make out with her beloved lover.

As this continued the emerald under Tails pillow began to glow. The make out was starting to get rougher and Tails cock begin to get a new feeling, and it was making him groan and grunt in Vanilla mouth. Suddenly he felt the wetness of Amy mouth and the softness of Rouge boobs left him. Then a gasp came.

"Tails? Why didn't you tell us you have two penises?" Amy asked.

Tails eyes went weild at hearing that and push Vanilla off.

"What are talking-" Tails looked down at himself. And as Amy said, Tails had two hard dicks, side by side. That wasn't all they were huge as well, about 14 inches long and really thick.

''HOLY SHIT!'' The fox boy got surprised as fuck by that.

Vanilla grab one, wrapping her hand around it.

"Wow and they're real too." Vanilla said a little amazes at Tails new weapon.

She then start rubbing up and down giving it a handjob feeling that huge meat on her hands to see how it makes him feel.

"Does that feel good Tails?" Vanilla asked. The moan he let out of his mouth confirmed that it did. She then licks the tip tasting some of his pre-cum leaking out.

Meanwhile Rouge goes to the other dick, wrapping her lips around it again, and this time to going all the way down trying to get him in her mouth. She manage to get 11inches of him in and stop there. She proceeded to bobbed her head giving him a blowjob.

Tails loved the feeling he was getting. Letting out grunts, moans, and hearing Rouge deep throat him herself along with Vanilla's handjob with her tongue too. It was driving him crazy.

''Ohhhhh I think im going crazy'' Tails said.

''Dont go nuts just yet Tails'' Amy said getting in position, Tails could see Amy fat booty ready to land on his face, so it happens and he get smushed by her big booty and her pussy right on his mouth.

"Come on Tails you got to put in some work as well." Amy said and started grinding her pussy on his face. Tails finally open up and begin licking the inside of her pink hole. Amy let a moan pass her lips as he eat her out.

But even as much as he is enjoying,he its not quite use to have two dicks getting pleasured at the same time so he feels like any second he might end up cumming a big load.

He couldn't warn the girls since Amy was on him so he let out a loud groan as his begin shooting out cum like a volcano. It cover Vanilla in one blast, somehow it didn't hit her in the eye and she tried to kept jerking him off to get every drop. Rouge cheeks puff out as she tried to take as much as she can down her throat.

Amy got impressed and gets out of Tails face so they both look at how much he just shoot.

''Wow! its so much'' Vanilla said licking all she could meanwhile Rouge swallows slowly all she got on her cheeks.

"How about I have a taste." Amy asks and pull Vanilla so their lips connect. She slip her tongue in getting some of the leftover seed.

that is quite the nice scene for Tails seeing two sexy girls kissing for more of his cum,Rouge use the chance that they are occupied and slowly get next to Tails dicks for some fun.

Surprisingly they both were still hard. She use both hands to rub both of them at the same time, leaving a kiss on each one.

Rouge get's on top of Tails and carefully place her pussy over one of his dicks.

''ohhhhhh fuck! its so big,thick and hard'' Rouge moaned in pleasure.

She can barely fit it in. Just the head itself stretch her to her limits until she finally put it in. When she did she begins to bounce on top of him. The bulge in her belly moving as she did. The sounds of grunts and moaning filled the room. Making Amy and Vanilla stop their kissing and looks at the two fucking each other brains out.

''Wow look at her go! that dick is stretching her'' Vanilla said.

Amy saw a chance and went to Tails other cock and began jerking it with her hand.

''ohhhhhhhhhhhh'' The fox moans out of control.

Amy begins to suck in his dick. Tasting his meat while stroking the part she couldn't get in her mouth.

A few minutes of this and Tails was feeling his second orgasm.

'' i-i-I CUMMING'' Tails said as He cums a blast inside Amy mouth and surprise Rouge filling her up with his seed.

Rouge had cum as well when she felt Tails warm seed shot inside her.

"AHHNNN!" Rouge's body went limp as she had her big orgasm. She fell on top of him, thus letting his member slip out, and all the while goo dripped out of her used pussy.

''Looks like you got your pussy a good protein shake and maybe someone else in a few months hehehe, now get your boobs out of his face its my turn now, you too Amy'' Vanilla said

Amy lift Rouge up and out of the way. She didn't mind that if she went last as long as she get hers anyway.

"Oh Tails?" Vanilla called she was on her back with her hands behind her knees holding her legs up and spend.

Tails for some reason wasn't feeling tired at all and look at Vanilla wet pussy.

"My pussy a little lonely. My giving it some company?" Vanilla begged.

''I dont know how i will do this with two dicks,it might be a little too much'' Taisl wondered.

Then a idea pop into his head.

"Oh yeah let's try that." Tails said out loud.

Before Vanilla could asks what he mean, he already grab her legs to hold her, and then trust one of his dicks into her warm pussy. She moan out at the feeling of his meat. But then Tails reach down to his other member. This one didn't go in her pussy...but in her ass instead.

She soon realized what she was getting into and it was too late to back down.

''That one is going to be wild'' Amy said looking.

The Both the heads of the dicks begins to enter into Vanilla, one to her pussy, the other to her ass. Which Tails found out was really tight and he had to work to get in there. Vanilla scream as she felt to huge things go into her.

"OH SHIT! It WON"T FIT!" Vanilla yelled but it didn't stop Tails who push all the way through. When both of logs of meat was in he began moving in and out.

Vanilla was screaming out of...well she couldn't tell if it was pain or pleasure. But she was enjoying the feeling a bit.

''Look at how they are going at it'' Rouge said.

The bed rocked as they fuck. Sounds of skin hitting each others sounded though the room.

"Oh Fuck! Oh fuck me!" Vanilla had finally gotten used to getting her ass and enjoying the fuck out of it.

''ohhhhh yeah i just love how sexy your moans are Vanilla,Scream more for me'' Tails said slapping her big bunny butt.

He pounded into her more and more, till finally the milf cums. Slashing her juices on his dick.

Even thought he dint cum yet he slowly start to take off his huge members out of her, which makes her moan more by the second those things are out.

Having gotten her lights fuck out of her Vanilla lay limp, not able to move anymore. Amy sees Tails still hard cocks twitch for some more loving and decided now to get her turn.

"Hey Tails want have some fun with me now?" Amy called out she was on her hand and knees wiggling her big ass in at him. Tails didn't waste any time and went up behind her wanting to finish up.

"You sure you can handle that Amy? I dont think you are use to that kind of size" Rouge said teasing Amy for her lack of experience.

"Shut up I can take it. Let's go Tails." Amy said. Tails push both members where he wanted into her. One at her wet pussy and the other at her puckered rear. Surprisingly they both slide in easily making Amy moan as she felt a pleasurable yet still uncomfortable stretch. Finally in he began to move back and front.

He start moving his hips at a normal speed seeing that she is very wet and he moans by how sexy all this is.

"Oooooh Amy. You feel so good." Tails moan as he was being overwhelm by all the pleasure. He put his hands under her legs and pick lift her up. Then starts bouncing her on his dick or should I say dicks instead.

She screams in pleasure as her body goes up and down on those monsters.

"OH GOD AHNN! Amy said gettin the hard dicks fucking her pretty good.

Tails groan and grunt as he has the best sex every. Soon he feels his orgasm coming so did Amy as she tighten around his twin members.

''A-amy i think i C-CUMMING'' Tails moans blowing more sperm on Amy.

"OooohhHAAAAANN!" Amy scream straying her juices over the bed.

He spread his seed all over her insides. Together they drop on the bed on their backs.

Tails pulled out of her letting a flow of cum drip out of her holes. After all those orgasms he was finally gotten soft and was getting close to falling asleep.

All the girls begin to cuddle around tails and let him rest in the warmth of their bodies.

"This was such crazy Day" Tails said falling asleep.

He open his eyes and found he was still in the same bedroom. Getting up he yawn and stretched his limps.

"Where is everybody?" Tails asked out loud. Suddenly he smells food cooking and ran downstairs.

Mar 11

When he gets down he see Vanilla in the kitchen making breakfast and Cream at the table. She turns around to greet him with a smile.

"I see you awake sleepy head." Vanilla said.

''Hey Tails i sleep like a rock, how are you feeling?'' Cream asks.

''Im feeling pretty well i guess,thanks for asking'' Tails said.

Tails took a seat at the table next to Cream and notice it was just them.

"Where is everyone else?" Tails asked.

"Rouge left when she woke up and Amy's in the bathroom." Vanilla answered. She walk over and put out some food in front of them. The breakfast concluded of pancake, eggs, and bacon. As both of them dug in, Meanwhile they eat Amy gets on the room.

"This is very delicious, it was all i need it right now" Tails said happy.

"Oh morning Tails." Amy said cheerfully. Before he could react she ran over and kissed him on he cheek.

Cream notices it and looks at Tails with a look like she wants to scream they are a couple for teasing.

Tails is taken back by this too and rubs his cheek.

"What was that for?" Tails asked.

"For being you." Amy replied with a giggle.

Vanilla notices Creams look and act before her daughter starts asking questions.

"Hey! Talking about this, when is Sonic coming back from his vacation?" Vanilla asked.

"Knuckles called me and say he sent Sonic a message with details of what happened. Knowing how fast he is I say he'll get here in two days." Amy said.

"Wow he must be in a really far away place" Cream said.

"Yeah speaking of messages, Cream do you mind cheeking the mail for me?" Vanilla asked.

"Okay mommy." Cream said getting up from her seat and heading outside. When she closed the door, Vanilla went over and took a seat next to Tails.

"Tails? I thing there's something we should talk about for a bit." Vanilla said.

''You mean how i grow two huge dicks and fuck the hell out of You,Amy and Rouge and filled you all good? sorry about that'' Tails said.

"Well...It's about the filling us up part that we should talk about." Vanilla said. Tails heart begin to beat faster.

"(OH Shit! I cum inside them!)" Tails scream in his mind.

'' S-sure lets t-talk about it'' The fox boy said trying to act calm.

"I'm not sure yet, but there...might? Be a slight chance of well. Me being.. pregnant" Vanilla said finally giving him the news. Tails mind almost blacked out for a second. He quickly grab Vanilla shoulders.

"Did you take pill!?" Tails shouted while shaking her crazy.

''Now lets not forget ok? we dint take pills this time or last time,we all are full of your seed tails hehe so its totally possible we are gonna be pregnant and you be a daddy'' Amy said smiling as big as she could.

"Why the hell do you look so happy about this!?" Tails said panicking a bit.

''Well i always wanted to be a mother,it was kind of a secret'' Amy said blushing.

Tails just deadpan at her words.

"Now's not the time to be living your wild dreams Amy. We gotta be serious here this could be problem here." Tails said.

''We are all gonna be a big happy family'' Vanilla said.

Tails was silence, his mind racing, unsure what to do in this situation.

"(Oh man...Now I see why Sonic always run away like he do.)" Tails thought. His brain telling him to get the hell out of the house and run like the blue bur. Which to him sound like a good idea right now.

''I-i gotta go do something really quick ok? i will come in five minutes'' Tails said walking to the door.

"What? Wait Tails!?" Amy called but he had just dash for the door and out of the house. Amy having been in this situation before got up and yelled.

"Oh no. You are not pulling a Sonic on me mister. Get back here and help raised or baby!" she then ran after him.

''Oh man! what will i do? i am so young to be a father,so much resposibilities'' Tails whispers to himself.

The fox ran as fast as he could trying to escape the pink woman behind him.

"Maybe once I lose her I'll take a vacation far away myself. I wonder if Sonic knows any great places. THAT guy should after all." Tails kind of joked to himself as he kept running.

Behind him he could still hear the woman trying to catch up to him. Lucky thanks to running around with Sonic back in the day Tails had a lot of stimate.

"Tails!" Amy yelled.

But he dint count with the woman who usually was always running around to get Sonic so she was pretty damm fast too.

Soon she sees by her side one of those treadmills that make you go faster for a while so she gets it,getting very close to Tails and then Jumping at him.

Tails heard something above making him look up to see Amy flying towards him like a bomb. She landed right on him taking them down to the ground.

her ass smash hard on his head making him totally defenseless.

He struggled agaisnt her to try and lift her up. But it had no effect against that booty.

''hehehe I got you!'' Amy said happy as she smush her prey.

''W-wait i wasnt going to run away, hehehe what kind of man would i be if i do that right?'' Tails said nervous.

"A dead man." Amy said with a deep scary voice making Tails gulp.

"Y-Yeah...exactly." Tails said.

"Now mister your coming home with me. We're being a family one way or another." Amy said.

''oh man!'' He thought to himself as Amy takes him back to his new reality.

Two days of being a prisoner at Vanilla house the others haven't yet know about Amy and Vanilla just yet.

But they would eventually,in that moment Sonic had arrived at Vanilla house.

''Man i cant believe it took me two days to get here,so much for vacations'' Sonic said before knocking on the door.

The door open to reveal Vanilla.

"Sonic! Welcome back!" Vanilla said.

''Hey there, is everyone ok?'' he asks.

''yep we are all good'' Vanilla said smiling.

Vanilla explain to Sonic how Tails save them and that Knuckles took Eggman to jail. He let out a sigh at the sound of that.

"Thank goodness. And where is Tails? Is he okay?" Sonic asked.

''Oh! he is fine, he is just doing some fun activies with Amy and Rouge meanwhile we talk,because after some time they wont be able to have that kind of fun in a while'' Vanilla said giggling.

''I never thought Rouge and Tails could be friends,i thought Amy dint like her very much too'' Sonic said.

"Well you be surprised what could happen in a few days." Vanilla said she then gesture for Sonic to come in.

Upstairs in the master bedroom. Were Tails, Rouge, and Amy was.

"Girls...stop this. Oooh...this is going over board for me to stay." Tails said through his moans. The two girls was each giving both of his dicks blowjobs. With their skillful mouths.

You see Tails was still being a little resilient saying that he couldn't take care of the babies with them. So the girls decided till he agrees that they will drain the cum from his balls till he was dry.

That was harded said then done thanks to the black emerald he still had giving him unlimited seamen to unload.

Even thought the Emerald was on other room that skill was still there,not that the girls care anyway. His seed was just so delicious and full of protein they could make him moan forever until he begs for mercy.

Rouge and Amy stop sucking his dicks as they lick the rest of it of their lips.

''Ready to give up and take responsibility?'' Amy said wishing he said no so she could do more.

"Never!" Tails said. He had a plan involved for how to escape. But he needed to fuck them and wait for his moment.

''We should teach the fox boy how to take on his responsibilities right Amy?'' Rouge said lookinga t the fox boy chained to the bed.

They both each take a cock in their hands and hover above them. Aiming them straight at their tight asses.

"We are gonna make the life CUM out of you." Amy declare and slam herself down allowing his cock in her. Rouge also did the something.

the two fat assed girls just keep fucking the fox boy huge dicks like they got used to it,Tails is getting overwelmed by all the big pleasure he is experiencing.

"(Okay I think this is it. Lets hope this work, I never try this willing before.)" Tails thought in his mind and focus on the emerald. He wasn't sure how but for some reason the emerald and hm seems to have bonded. So now he was able to feel it and by using that skill he asked the emerald for some power.

Suddenly his body begin to get charge with energy making him change. His fur turn black, his eyes glowed red, he had more tails growing now, and his dicks seem to get a bit thicker and longer.

The girls get surprised to see Tails in that form and also moaning by the sudden Expansion their pussies got with the bigger dicks.

He rips the chains off thanks to the boasted strength he got. Tails throws the girls on their sides making him on top now, holding one leg of each girl.

"Now then ladies. It my turn now." Tails said and began moving his hips making the girls moan loudly.

After that moment, Tails decided that all the wild sex with his three girls was very good to abandon,so he decided to married them all and become a father for his children, he was pretty smart so he soon would make something to gain money, he also told everything that happen to Sonic...he sure dint see that coming. But all end it well.


End file.
